The Nightfall
by cold clouds
Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor to Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.
1. Dealing the Hands

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1:The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 1: Dealing the Hands._

The boy in black dealt three hands of cards.

The players opposite him had their backs to the sun, and were glaring right into his nightmarishly black eyes.

'This a dark place, and I know you can feel it too.'

When neither of the players replied, the boy continued.

'People are happy here, but we're not those people! You understand.'

One of the players, a raven haired young man with a shock of aqua in his eyes, stared down at his growing pile of cards.

'We can't just leave here, Nico. The war is over! There's no reason to keep running. Why don't you come to college with us here in New Rome? Our lives could be… somewhat normal, maybe.'

The boy in black closed his eyes. 'A normal life, Percy? Three demigods fresh out of Tartarus living a _normal_ life? Going to _college_? I wish it were that easy.'

The girl between them fingered a blonde ringlet behind her ear. 'We have to move on, Nico. You know that, don't you? The nightmares are obviously going to be intense at first, and yes, we might have these... panic attacks for a while. But time will change that.'

'Ah. But will it, though?'

Nico pulled a card from his deck and placed it on the grass between them.

'Or will it just get worse?'

She hesitated. 'How could it be worse?'

'It can always be worse!' He rolled his eyes. 'Most people don't live after Tartarus, let alone stay sane. To walk in there is the ultimate self-destruction. Don't think you'll forget it for a _second_ , Annabeth. It will stay with us forever. It's a part of us now. And sooner or later, it will consume us.'

The green-eyed boy lifted his first card.

King of Hearts.

'If there's no way out, then what's the point of doing anything about it?'

Nico ran his palm over the shadows at his feet, tendrils of inky black mist slipping through his fingers.

'Giving up so soon, Percy? It's unlike you. Like I said, this is a dark place. No one here understands, and everyone thinks we're fine. But what happens when our schizophrenia starts up in the streets? When we believe we're back in Tartarus, and seeing things that aren't really there? What if we mistake an innocent kid for a monster and start swinging a sword around? This _isn't_ about us getting better. We're dangerous. We _won't_ get better. The best we can do is keep everyone else safe.'

A teasing grin lit up his features.

'And isn't that your specialty, Percy? You're loyal to a fault. Don't you want keep your precious followers safe?'

'Stop, Nico,' Annabeth's voice sounded stern, but she still dropped eye contact with him. The cards in her hand were useless. 'we have more control than that. We would never…'

'You're wrong. Tarturus owns our minds now. This is no sanctuary, just a cage for dying demigods. We're all going to rot in here.'

Annabeth put down a desperate hand.

'Nico, we can help eachother. This place isn't dark, it's full of people who believe in us, who trust us enough to never leave them. What would we look like if we ran away?'

'We get it, you've been alone for… a really long time.' Percy looked the son of Hades dead in the eyes.

'You went through the pit on your own, and I know I couldn't have done that. But you're here right now, alive, with people who care about you.'

He looked up as a cloud passed overhead, its shadow moving on past them. 'Look around, Nico, it's a beautiful day. There's no darkness around here.'

Nico also stared up at the blue, blue sky.

He looked at the people across the meadow, smiling and talking about normal things as they strolled through the dandelions, like what they were having for dinner, or what they wanted to study in college.

Their skin was bronzed from the Californian sun, and their smiles were bright around their fellow comrades. They were all glad the war was over.

Then he looked at Percy and Annabeth.

If their reddened eyes, tinged with the tell-tale signs of a restless sleep, meant anything, it was that for them everything was far from over.

And denial would only get them so far.

'You're right. There's no darkness _around_ us.'

Nico set down his aces.

'But what we brought back from Tartarus: the haunted eyes, the messed-up minds and the scarred skin. _That's_ the problem. The darkness inside of us isn't going anywhere.'

Percy managed a weak protest as he noticed a spare stash of cards poking through the unzipped pocket of Nico's hoodie.

'Nico. Have you... been _cheating_ this whole time? Why would you…'

'I do what I can to get ahead, Perce.'

Scooping up the drachmas he'd just won, Nico didn't even manage a smile.

'When you crawl out of Hell you've got to keep running forever, before the demons catch up with you.'

Then the boy in black was enveloped by his own shadow, dispersing with the summer breeze into the blue, blue sky.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: The Staining of the Sword- featuring the Praetor of New Rome. Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review.  
~cold clouds~_


	2. Staining the Sword

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 2: Staining the Sword._

It was the praetor's duty to set an example of the Law for their people. Reyna was supposed to follow all the rules and punish those who didn't.

Law was supposed to keep order: to separate the right from the wrong, the just from the unjust.  
No room for anything in between.

And it sounded simple enough.

But the Law had been written in black and white, and Reyna knew all too well that life came in many other colours.

She _knew_ this person, had bled with this person, and together they'd saved the world.

This person was good.

But what she'd done was very, very wrong, and the court examined only the deed, not the doer.

Annabeth Chase stood before the court, eyes blown wide and tearful from stress, and her clothes blotted in blood.

So where was the warrior? The proud and wise battle strategist?

In her place stood a tired, unhinged teenage girl, who didn't even have the strength to cry.  
The daughter of Athena had never looked more helpless.

 _Oh Annabeth_ , Reyna could hardly bring herself to face her, _weren't you supposed to be a Hero?_

She had to ignore the pleading eyes and desperate glances. She had to give up on her friend because it was _the right thing to do_.

A hush rippled over the Senate. They waited for her to condemn the girl who had saved her life just weeks before. It all made Reyna sick to her stomach, but she still stood tall. Did she even have a choice?

'I'm sure you all know there was a disturbance in the streets this morning,' she began speaking to the assembled Romans.  
 _Don't look at her, don't look at her…_

'This afternoon, Annabeth Chase was accused of attempted murder, stabbing a helpless young boy nearly to death and leaving him bleeding in the middle of the town square. Annabeth?'

Reyna looked at the spot just above the other girl's head. 'Do you deny these claims?'

Finally, Reyna forced herself to meet that unfocused grey gaze. it was so unfamiliar.

Annabeth just kept mumbling, 'I can't wake up... Percy, please... all the dark places… he was right.'

As soon as she finished her incoherent ramble, Annabeth dropped to her knees, shaking violently as she sobbed, her whole body wracked with fear.

'NO!' She screamed to her own shadow on the marble floor, 'LEAVE! I WON'T! We're stronger than this! I swear by the Gods we still have control!'

Reyna was about to discard her position as judge and run down to help her up, but at the same time the door burst open.

WHAM!

Percy Jackson ran through the entrance towards his girlfriend, wild-eyed and furious.  
Riptide was clenched in his vice-like grip, his handsome features contorted with rage.

'No weapons in the basilica!' Someone shouted, completely ignored.

'What have you _done_?'

He was frantic as he knelt to study Annabeth's face. She had stopped screaming, but was now curled up and shivering in a fatal position.

'Did you hurt her?'

Reyna swallowed, unsure of her next move.

'Percy, it's not your place to be here. This isn't the time…'

'Not my _place_?' Percy stared at her aghast, his voice as quiet as it was violent.

He didn't bother finishing his sentence, and he didn't let go of Annabeth.  
'I want answers, Reyna.'

'Annabeth… lost control. She stabbed a child in the streets. You have to understand, despite her previous good actions, that this is a matter the Law cannot just forgive, Percy. It wouldn't be right.'

Percy looked slowly back down at Annabeth.

'Did you..?'

She didn't turn to face him, just continued to whisper nothings to the ceiling.

'Listen, Percy,' Reyna's glare demanded obedience, 'She nearly _killed_ a person. A child! Don't you see why she needs to be punished?'

'How will you punish her?' He replied slowly, very softly.

'Banishment, at the very least, I suppose -'

' _Banishment!?_ ' A ripple of disapproval ran through the ridiculing crowd of assembled Romans.

'You know the punishment for murder, Praetor!' A centurion called out,'The _Culeus_ or the cross!'

Reyna cringed as the words were carried through the crowd.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. 'What's that?'

She scowled. 'Annabeth will be brought to justice, but as Praetor I refuse to allow such inhumane punishments to take place. Besides, it would be too unreasonable cruel, given her mental state.'

Then she turned to the saviour of Olympus, exasperated.  
'You have to let her go, Percy.'

He was still so scarily quiet.

'You're really going to hurt her? After all she did for you?'

'This is a democracy, Percy.'

'It isn't fair.'

Infuriated, Reyna slammed her hand down on the polished wooden table. 'It's a public vote! If the people want it, the people get it.'

She watched in anger as he shook his head, worrying his lip while he glared at the wall. An act of rebellion.

'Why can't you see what we're doing is _right_? If you cause any more trouble I'll be forced to have you restrained and led away from here. I swore to protect this city until my dying day, and I will not allow-!'

That was all the Praetor managed to say, before she looked down at the bronze blade that was buried in her chest.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: Forgetting Your Flaws. Leave a review/PM, to tell me if you'd like me to send you a sneak preview of the next chapter._ _Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review.  
~cold clouds~_


	3. Forgetting Your Flaws

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 ** _Part 1: The End of an Era_**

 _Chapter 3: Forgetting Your Flaws._

Chaos.

That was the only word Percy could use to describe the events that happened after.

The single, clamorous roar of vengeful Romans. A whirl of bronze and gold. All the shadows in the room closing in around him.

It had all been lost in the blur of the wind. He could barely recall making it out of the city.

Had he just _killed_ Reyna?

His mind was still reeling after that wave of crazed violence had seized him.

He was so shocked by himself he could see stars, but the best part of him knew he had to focus on getting Annabeth and himself the Hades out of there.

He doubted apologies would influence the Romans enough to forgive their former Praetor for killing their current one.

He was _sick_. A sick, _sick_ creature.

And he had _liked_ Reyna.

She had been kind and honest and noble, a warrior in every sense of the word, and she always did what she believed would benefit others the most. She'd even abandoned the Romans during the war to help the crew of Argo II, knowing it was the right thing to do.

He was angry. Too angry at everyone and everything, especially at himself, to process fully what he'd just done to his friend.

Clutching Annabeth in his arms, he sprinted east towards Mount Diablo at a pace expected from a wanted criminal, trying to ignore the mixture of ferocious emotions eating away at his insides.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment to clear his head when BAM!

He collided head-on with a pale boy, who had a long black fringe and a skinny physique.

Nico DiAngelo held his aching forehead for a second as he grunted in pain.

'You _idiot_. What are you doing?'

'Running from the Law, the Romans, the Gods and, well pretty much everyone.'

Nico glanced at Annabeth's limp frame.

'What in Hades did you _do_ , Jackson?'

Percy exhaled shakily.  
Should he answer that? _Could_ he?

'I murdered Reyna. I stabbed her.'

His heart was a heavy bruise inside his chest.

Nico blinked, dazed. 'What?'

'I _killed_ her. Oh Gods. Nico, I didn't even think about it! I stabbed her like it was second-nature. There was just this wave… and I felt… really different. But then it felt normal. I don't know! I can't understand...'

Percy saw Nico's expression change from surprise to nothing at all.

'I knew this would happen,' he muttered.

'It wasn't the schizophrenia,' Percy rambled on, hysterical, 'I _saw_ her, and I _knew_ it was her, but I _still_ stabbed her. _I'm_ the monster. You were right about everything.'

He filled his lungs with air again, amazed at how difficult it was to do just that.

How could he ignore his every breath now that he'd stolen so many from Reyna? The wind was so cold and sharp against his tongue, it was as if the sky itself had turned against him.

 _'_ _Monster,'_ it hissed in his hair, whistling about his ears, _'you don't deserve the blood in your veins._ '

'Can you do me a favour, Nico?'

His answer was a hesitant glance, as if the son of Hades already knew what he was going to ask.

'Kill me. Just kill me right now before I go crazy. I can't endanger my friends anymore. I can't live knowing that the people I love are hunting me down like _I'm_ the enemy. Please Nico,' those begging eyes told a thousand different stories. 'You won't regret it. It's just like you said, it's not about me anymore -'

His speech was cut short by a harsh slap to his face, leaving him stunned.

'How _dare_ you.'

Nico's passive expression gave nothing away, but his hands were balled up in tight fists.

'You're asking me to _kill_ you? I'm just about the one person in this city who _doesn't_ want to do that.'

He ran a hand over his face.

' _You won't regret it._ What in Hades is _that_ supposed to mean? That I don't _care_ about you? That no one will _miss_ you?'

He gave a short bark of laughter before shaking his head slowly.

'You're the great Percy Jackson.' He stated simply, as if that answered everything.

Then he pulled a familiar looking deck of cards from the pocket of his hoodie, shuffling them absentmindedly.

'Imagine what _she_ would think if she found you dead,' Nico gestured to Annabeth with a nod,  
'if you can't live for yourself, at least try to live for her.'

'You sound like you've been through something similar.'

Nico heaved a heavy sigh.

'What happened to her anyway, Jackson? Why are you carrying your girlfriend around like a ragdoll?'

Percy quickly looked over his shoulder, anxious not to be seen.

'I'll explain on the way,' He mumbled, continuing eastwards.

Jogging to catch up with the taller half-blood, Nico listened intently to Percy's recollection of the previous events.

'So you're a cold-blooded killer now, huh?' Nico casually stated, running a finger over the Ace of Spades.

'Still, I wouldn't dig your own grave just yet.'

Percy nodded, void of real empathy. It startled him slightly, but all his previous emotions were quickly dissipating, brushed aside by the frozen fingers of the wind.

'Was it hard though?' Nico's eyes were very black indeed. His skin was flushed from the cold.

'What was the worst part?'

Percy became fascinated with Annabeth's curls. They kept spiralling through his fingers. 'Why are you -?'

'Just answer the question, Percy.'

Inhaling. Exhaling. Stars still sprinted in the corner of his vision.

'The worst part was probably just that there _wasn't_ a worst part. It felt…normal, like what I was doing was the easiest thing ever. I didn't even think about it at the time. Afterwards was when it became difficult. When I looked at her eyes, all glassy and faraway, I realized what was happening. My conscience came back quickly, and... well I guess that's what made it hard.'

'And that's just how it is,' The Ghost King shrugged, 'I doubt Chiron would ever teach you this, but to kill a human being is simply to kill another kind of monster. Doing terrible things? It's awful to think about, but it never, _ever_ feels as bad as it should.'

No reply.

Nico studied Percy, glowing golden-brown in the setting sun, his eyes a kaleidoscope of blue and green.

He was handsome. He was strong. He _looked_ like the son of a God.

Like a Hero.

Nico used to imagine the Sea Prince would be _his_ Hero one day.

But Nico could see, somewhere in the slight falter of his smile and the extra shine on his lower lashes, that he was only just about holding himself together. And that was because he belonged to someone else entirely.

And that someone else was as good as gone.

'Let her go.'

 _'_ What _?_ Who, Reyna?'

'Listen.'

Nico stopped in his tracks, forcing the other boy to face him.

'What will kill you is your fatal flaw: Loyalty. And you are loyal to Annabeth above all things. Maybe the darkness won't kill you, but it _will_ kill her. And what will you do then? Look, she's already fading.'

And fading she was, beautifully so.

The high plains of her cheeks were lightly bronzed, and the lids of her wide, round eyes shone pale silver. Freckles were dusted along the bridge of her nose and her bow lips were gently parted for her soft breaths, as if she were only sleeping.

If only her mind was as peaceful as the rest of her.

'She's going, Percy, and if she goes, you go too.'

The son of Poseidon stared at her closed eyes.

'But how could I live with myself? Knowing I _left_ her?'

'How could you live with knowing _she_ left _you_?'

The challenge was clear, but either way there was no real answer.

'It's your choice Percy. Of course, it doesn't really matter anyway, seeing as we're all mortals. You'll both end up in Hell together in the end. I imagine the Fields of Punishment, most likely.'

The other boy winced. 'How could you say that?'

'It would be a step up from Tartarus, at least.'

Ignoring the last comment, Percy drew himself up.

After what he'd done, he had no right to leave anyone else behind. Especially not the girl he'd fallen into Tartarus for.

'I'm not leaving her.'

'Of course you're not,' Nico resumed his walking, 'at least not right now. You're her Hero.'

And yet with every faint beat of her heart, Percy could feel his own quicken. All at once, he began to feel less like her Hero and more like the victim she was dragging down with her into the dark.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: Crying by Night._ _Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback!_ _Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review.  
~cold clouds~_


	4. Flying by Night

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 4: Flying by Night._

The Fates were playing a cruel game of dominoes with the demigods.

Every day Annabeth would get a little worse, and that made Percy a little worse, which then made Nico a little worse, until they were all falling apart together.

She wouldn't wake up.

She just lay there, trapped in a nightmare. Every so often she'd murmur something incomprehensible or cry choking tears.  
At night it was worse because she'd get up, screaming and stumbling around, and when Percy attempted to calm her down she'd scratch and bite at him before collapsing in a dead faint.

Percy had never been good at guessing what she was thinking. She rarely exposed all her thoughts at once, but at that moment he would have killed again, just to know what lay behind those fluttering eyelids.

'I have to be there when she wakes up,' he would say, 'I need to tell her it was just a dream. I need to stay to keep her safe.'

Nico would throw him an incredulous glance. 'Don't you see? She won't ever wake up.'

Percy tried not to care. He loved her, didn't he? He _had_ to believe she'd be fine.

It was hard, though, especially now that the Romans had found their trail.  
Every day was another game of cat-and-mouse: Percy and Nico tearing through the woods, desperately dodging the search parties hunting them down.

'We need a plan,' Percy raked a hand through the knots in his hair, 'we need somewhere to go.'

'There _is_ nowhere to go,' Nico hissed, 'Camp Half Blood probably knows about what you've done. The Romans won't stop looking for us. All we can do is keep running.'

'I can't.' Percy met Nico's gaze, 'I _can't_ keep doing this. After Tartarus, I need to feel safe. Normal. _Happy_. Don't we deserve a little bit of that?'

And then suddenly he was crying, something Nico had never seen him do before.  
The Sea Prince was supposed to be unbreakable.

As far as Nico knew, Percy Jackson had always, _always_ been strong. And when he wasn't anymore, it shocked him hollow.

* * *

Three days passed.

That night, the son of Hades watched the Hero sleep.  
He held Annabeth in his arms, his lips close to her ear, ready to whisper comforting words to her the moment she lost control.

Nico stood slowly, edging around the camp-fire.

Should he? _Would_ he?

He _could_ leave right now.  
Get away from the broken heroes, slip into the shadows and be gone forever.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as the chilled night wind clawed at his hair.  
There, crushed and a little torn, were three playing cards.

The King of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts and the Joker.

The Joker's devious smile and charcoal black eyes drew him in like a reflection would.

But didn't have to mean anything.

He was considering tossing them into the awaiting flames beside him just as he saw someone stir out of the corner of his eye.

Percy rose as Annabeth began to breathe heavily, taking giant gulps of air and trembling, her eyes still shut tight.  
She gripped the front of his shirt and mumbled, 'Stay here. _Promise_ not to leave. Stay with me…'

She broke down.

Percy held her and stroked her hair as Nico watched from the fire, silent.

Percy would never leave Annabeth, and Nico would never leave Percy.  
That was just the way it was.

Whether they were connected by their experiences through Tartarus, or if it had been woven into the threads of fate, they would have to stay together until they each completely lost their minds.  
There was no way out, and life had never been more unfair.

Lying back down on the turf, Nico looked deep into the tongues of hot flame licking at the navy sky, trying to decipher shapes and colours until black spots danced in front of his vision.

Somewhere out there, Nico was willing to bet, the Fates were intertwining three threads together, with scissors poised and ready to snip them all short at once.  
Weaving, measuring, and cutting one after the other. No remorse, no nothing.

The Fates was strange like that.  
They could let anyone go, and they wouldn't care at all.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: Joining the Stars. I know this chapter is particularly short, but they will get longer soon. Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review.  
~cold clouds~_


	5. Joining the Stars

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: the End of an Era_

 _Chapter 5: Joining the Stars._

It was a dark place. That much Percy knew.

Way up above, through the far-reaching pine needles, the heavens were deep and alive with distant suns.

Nico was still asleep somewhere in the shadow of the campfire. Meanwhile Percy had Annabeth in his arms, hiding away in a little green clearing at the edge of the woods

They were near the base of Mount Diablo, the black slopes blocking his vision of the land beyond.

However the night above was clear, and he could see the stars that made up the Huntress constellation of Zoe Nightshade. The dotted silver outline of her spirit burnt a haunting glow in the sky over his head.

Hercules had abandoned Zoe, that's why she gave up on men and joined the Hunt. But wasn't that exactly what he, Percy Jackson, was doing right now? He was deserting the girl who'd shown him so much love.

Maybe the Huntress's last words to him had been wrong. Perhaps he was just another Hercules: a typical, selfish hero.

But Hercules hadn't seen what he'd seen. He hadn't loved like he'd loved. Hercules wasn't his hero.

She was: the girl in his arms. She had been for a very long time.

How could he give up on her now?

Yet, once her pulse had declined to almost nothing, he knew in his heart that Annabeth would never wake up. Even if she did, he doubted she would ever be the same again.

Her state was destroying Percy, and he couldn't bear to watch her fade away any longer.

Kneeling so he could gently place her down on the rustling grass, he prayed to all the Gods that he would be forgiven for leaving her behind.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' he muttered, 'but I can't watch you go through this anymore.  
I love you more than anything. You know that, don't you?'

She was laid out like a queen. Her butter-soft blonde curls caught the starlight and fanned around her face, her arms gracefully draped by her sides.

The woodland was all bathed in grey under the shade of the trees.

Grey flowers, grey grass, grey mist at his feet.

It seemed he could see everything grey in the world except the two things he really wanted to.

Still her eyes stayed shut.

'You're my hero, Wise-Girl.' He leaned in to cup her face in his hands. Her skin was cold.

'But I have to let you go.'

Percy took another breath. If he could leave Annabeth, he could leave anyone.

' _Percy.'_

It was a miracle. He could hear her soft voice carry through the wind.

He stared in elation as her eyes fluttered open, lashes grazing her brows.

He waited to see the familiar grey shine inside, but what he saw instead left him momentarily paralysed.

Black orbs rolled lifelessly in her skull, as deep and void as the Abyss he knew all too well.

It wasn't Annabeth. It _couldn't_ be Annabeth. He refused to believe this creature could possibly be Annabeth.

Inside was a monster: something ancient and very, very dark.

The monster inside Annabeth made a grabbing motion for him, which he quickly dodged.

 _'Hero.'_

An unfamiliar voice battered words around his ears. It was loud but soft, commanding yet lulling. At once he felt compelled to obey.

' _Never hesitate.'_

And Percy didn't.

In less than half a second, he had Riptide plunged deep into the weakly pulsing heart.

The world around him was so dimly lit that the blood dripping from his blade was ebony ink. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was funny how the dark obscured things that way.

Staring down at the supposed monster he'd just killed, Percy drew in a sharp breath when he saw the eyes.

They were sparkling grey.  
Tearful, disbelieving and far, far away.

 _Annabeth._

Had he been hallucinating? Was the monster just a result of the schizophrenia he'd developed?

An icy wave of Deja-vu washed over him.

Reyna. Annabeth. Two brilliant heroes. How could he?

 _'Please._ ' He scrambled away from the choking corpse, something kicking at the ribs within his chest. _'By all the Gods,_ _tell me this isn't real. I haven't done this again.'_

The eyes of the dying demigod weren't just grey anymore. They flashed white with tears as a million thoughts of hers clicked together and snapped apart.

Stumbling out of the clearing, Percy Jackson ran away from the darkness, away from what was left of the girl he loved.

He got to the slope of the mountain when he suddenly felt compelled to stop moving. He listened for the unfamiliar voice, watching all the stars wink at him through the spindly trees as though they were all in on his secret.

 _'Oh Perseus,_ ' the strange voice called out, _'you are a silly little star. What you feel is neither grief nor guilt.'_

If the sky could sing, Percy imagined that it would sound like the mysterious speaker. It was clearly a feminine voice; soft and mellifluous, floating on the breeze. He could listen to it all night.

 _'Surely you can feel it in your tired, aching bones? Now at long-last you are free. Your bonds were cut with her life's thread.'_

He stared up towards the top of the mountain beyond. It seemed so small, all of a sudden.

'I'm free?'

 _'Yes, my sweet.'_ The voice laughed with the evening rain _._

 _'You're as thoughtless as the monsters you have slain. And now that you don't have to be a hero, you can be anything at all. As long as you listen to me.'_

Percy felt something crumble inside. The heavy bruise of his heart was replaced with something like fire: sparking, spirited and searing hot.

The Half-Blood let out a delirious laugh. He was crazed by his own actions, and the too-bright stars, and the beautiful voice in his head.

 _He_ was the monster, and it was funny because suddenly it didn't hurt.

Now that Annabeth was gone there was no one left to control him. There was no one binding him to his fatal flaw.

So in that moment Percy Jackson was unstoppable.

And utterly insane.

 _To kill a human being is simply to kill another kind of monster._ He could have sworn someone had told him that once.

He was well aware that it was a terrible thing to do, but somehow it felt nowhere near as bad as it probably should have.

The son of Poseidon began his climb up the Devil's Mountain as the voice whispered advice.

There was stardust and wanderlust lingering in his eyes, and something young and wild stitching his soul back together the wrong way around and upside down.

And even then, in the clutches of madness on that beautiful starry night, it was too early and too dark to tell what the great Percy Jackson was becoming.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: - Killing the Queen- featuring Nico's obsession with playing cards. He needs something to do now that he's grown out of Mythomagic, after all._

 _Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/favourited me or this story so far._

 _Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review._  
 _~cold clouds~_


	6. Killing the Queen

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 6: Killing the Queen._

Deep in the woods was a pretty young girl, lying over the greying grass. If one had just been passing by, they most likely would have assumed that she was sleeping. Or perhaps even stargazing.

But she was too still.

A boy in black stood beside the body, eyes locked on the quickly disappearing figure scaling up the Devil's mountain.

'I would apologise to you, but you're dead so it wouldn't mean a thing.'

Silver eyes reflected the mocking moon, shining with what once was intelligence, but now was nothing at all. There were no storms in them anymore.

'It must have been so hard for you, though. The daughter of the Wisdom Goddess who couldn't control her own mind!' The boy could barely suppress his chuckles.

'Oh, the _irony_.'

He crossed his legs as he sat down beside her, his shadow looming over her form.

'Oh, Annabeth. Weren't you supposed to be the clever one? Yet you never figured it out, did you?'

He chose to take her silence as a yes.

'I imagine you would have liked to know some answers. Well, I'll tell you just one.'

Leaning in, he studied her mindless stare.

'Shadow manipulation, Annie. It isn't hard for a child of Hades. Of course, my powers have improved since My Lady gave me her blessing. if I _wanted_ to, I could probably even raise the dead.'

His grin flashed white as his eyes darkened.

'But I _don't_ want to, Annabeth. At least not tonight.'

Toying with the darkness, the demigod drifted two pale fingers over the girl's open eyes, causing swirling black mist to take over the glassy grey orbs.

'It's not that I hated you, you know. I really didn't. But she told me you were a wildcard. It was too risky to let you stay in the game.'

He shrugged.

'I guess that wasn't really your fault, but I never said I played fair, did I?'

Then Nico DiAngelo slipped a crumpled card into the girl's cold hands, curling her fingers tightly over the Queen of Hearts.

'See you in Hell sometime, your Highness. I can't leave My Lady waiting.'

And not for the first time, he vanished through shadows into the harsh night world.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: Searching in Storms- featuring the Lieutenant of Artemis and too much rain. Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review.  
~cold clouds~_


	7. Searching in Storms

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor to Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 7: Searching in Storms._

Thalia Grace was having the most awful day.

For some reason, barely two minutes after she'd discovered footprints on the side of the mountain, the air had turned to syrup and rain began to thunder down like arrows around her ears.

' _You're the hunter,'_ they had all told her, _'you should look for them.'_

'Idiots,' she spat and she hurtled down the mudded pathway, slithering over wet sludge. What could they have been _thinking?_

She was the _last_ person ready to do this. She didn't even know how she'd made it this far.

A week ago she'd been informed of the betrayal in New Rome.

They had all looked at her the same, telling her the same thing: ' _You were their friend. Don't you want to find them?'_

She would never admit it out loud, but the honest answer was no.

Thalia didn't want to find them.

Lightning exploded in the midst of grumbling grey clouds, thunder rolling over the valley close behind.

She didn't want to see Annabeth dead in a dark forest, lying in her own life's blood. She didn't want to see the rumours confirmed, that Percy's bright eyes were overcast and murderous. She didn't want to even guess what had happened to Nico. His tracks had completely disappeared somewhere along the trail.

She grabbed a slippery tree branch to steady herself as she caught her breath, furtively glancing down at the shadowed city of San Francisco below.

So far down.

It was a beautiful mess of colour and clamour under the battling sky, whose ever-changing reflection was captured in the dazzle of the ocean.

Surely the sea would be the first place to look for the son of Poseidon?

Mud and rain took his tracks with them down the hillside. It left Thalia with no trace to follow, save for the streams of babbling rainfall splashing under her boots, leading her to the bottom.

There was no way he'd still be on the mountain anyway, she knew. Whatever goes up will always, eventually, come down.

Even heroes.

She bolted down the rest of the way, parallel to the lightening above her.

She seriously regretted not bringing along a couple more of her hunters, or at least an extra pack, because it was clear she would soon need refuge from the storm.

'Stupid, _stupid_ ,' she chided herself, fumbling around for her resources.

She pulled out a thin protective blanket, her impenetrable gift from Lady Artemis. Not the most comfy, but it would have to do for now.

Curling herself up as small as possible, she cocooned herself in the sheets and bundled her spare T-shirt up best she could to pillow her head.

She hated her position: under a tree, sleepily looking up through the branches.

It was all too familiar.

She could still remember that day, when she had seen sunlight pouring between the needles of her old Pine, filtering through the rainbow haze of her eyelashes as she woke up again for the first time in years.

Then ocean eyes had swallowed her vision, all murky green and sparkly blue.

Best friend. Worst Enemy.

Thalia was uncertain again.

Would he be there for her once more when she woke up?

Nestling her head in the folds of her spare clothes, she conjured up dreams as the nightmare storm hammered a meaningless rhythm into her mind.

Wherever the sun had gone, she planned to join it there for a while.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: Slipping Through Fingers- featuring a variety of different animals and a really gross old guy by the sea. S/O to anyone who can figure out his name before I put it up tomorrow! If you've read the books, you would have met him a couple of times before... Ps. I know this chapter's a little short. It's really just an introduction to Thalia in the story. Hopefully the next one will make up for it. Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review._ _  
 _~cold clouds~__


	8. Slipping Through Fingers

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor to Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 8: Slipping Through Fingers_

All the lightning had left the world a little brighter, it seemed.

The air was thick with humidity still, and Thalia could feel her damp clothes sticking to her skin.

Since the storm had passed every surface shone, newly polished by the rain, but something in the azure skies continued to tremble with lingering turmoil.

Thalia stood to roll her aching shoulders and massage her stiff neck.

She had to find Percy and Nico. They had a lot of explaining to do.

After seeing the girl she regarded to be her younger sister left for dead, Thalia knew she would never properly rest again until she had some answers.

New-found determination surged through her. However by the time she caught sight of Percy's tracks again, they quickly disappeared into the concrete of the city streets.

Annoyed, she walked along the coast line in hopes of glimpsing the Sea God's son in his element.

Children weaved around her, laughing and screaming as adults looked on, occasionally catching sight of the pale daughter of Zeus with mud-soaked clothes. They swerved away from the huntress, throwing her disapproving glares for good measure.

As she neared the bay, she found herself stepping over a pile wet rags dumped in the middle of the street.

Wondering if someone had left anything useful in the pockets, Thalia began to rummage around in the filthy material. It seemed that Luke's scavenging habits still hadn't left her since the good old runaway days.

 _'Help me… please…_ '

Jumping back, Thalia's expression became guarded as she studied the moving bundle. Then a hand tugged the clothes off the rest of the body to unveil an old rival.

A _really_ old rival.

He looked ancient, with a mile-long beard that probably used to be white, but was now a questionable shade of yellow.

He was fat, to say the least, wearing pyjamas that stretched painfully over his belly and a fuzzy bathrobe that was stained in slime. The robe was slashed in various places, as if he'd lost a duel, but the just the thought of him wielding a sword was enough to make Thalia burst out laughing.

She knew exactly why someone would want to fight the guy. She remembered when Percy had wrestled him back before she ever became a huntress. The old geezer had been annoying as Hades back then, too.

Still he was pretty badly beaten up, with a mashed up face even uglier than normal, if that was possible, and cuts oozing ichor all over his body. On top of all that, he stunk repulsively of hot seaweed, dead fish and brine.

He was pretty much every ugly thing about the ocean personified.

'A lot of help you are!' He scrabbled to his feet, Godly blood dribbling down to his chin from his beaky nose.

Thalia would have made a sarcastic reply, but she was too busy gagging over the fishy odour radiating off him.

'It's you again!' He stabbed an accusing finger at her, 'Don't even think about it! You Half-Bloods are all the same.'

Smacking his hand away, Thalia gripped the hilt of the dagger on her hip.

'Nereus,' she grimaced.

'The Old Man of the Sea himself!' he boasted. 'And you're the brat who could have been the prophecy child.'

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. 'Being old is nothing to brag about.'

'Neither is being a virgin, yet here you are all dolled up in maiden-hunter gear! So I take it you found Artemis after all.'

Memories from the Quest of the Titan's Curse flooded her thoughts.

They'd been looking for Annabeth as well back then. It had been years ago when Nico was still a little kid, and Zoe, Bianca and Luke had been alive.

She'd be damned if she was going to lose another friend to Hades.

Nereus was an ugly, stinky pain, but he could be useful.

'I take it you still know everything?'

'I do,' He puffed out his chest, 'but I won't help you. After that storm I decided to never assist a hero again!'

'You said that the last time,' Thalia tried her best not to sound too pissed and whiny, but it was hard. She didn't need this baggage. 'What's the deal now?'

'The Poseidon squirt tried to _kill_ me for the _second time_! When I refused to help a traitor of Olympus, he whipped up this great big blooming storm and sliced me up good! Look at me! I _still_ haven't fully healed yet. He's just as impertinent as his upstart father. I'm done with you half-blooded brats!'

'Wait, what?' Thalia stuttered. So Percy had spoken to this creep again.

'Percy was here? What did he want?'

'Nuh-uh.' He shook his stupid head. 'Never again, girlie!'

He then proceeded to run off on his stubby legs towards the ocean like a sad, disgusting little gnome, fat jiggling and beard trailing behind his feet.

'Not so fast!' Thalia grabbed the collar of his tattered bathrobe, 'If I catch you, I get to ask a question, don't I?'

'Noooo,' He whined, 'I don't want to!'

'Oh, shut up,' she rolled her eyes. 'People are staring. Just answer my-'

Thalia was caught completely off-guard as Nereus demonstrated one of his more impressive traits: shape-shifting.

The little weasel literally became a weasel, wriggling out of her grip and racing down towards the coast.

Thalia muttered a string of angry curses before starting off after him, pulling the silver bow off her back and knocking an arrow. But to her dismay, it was impossible to focus her aim. He dodged and darted through crowds of people, shaking her off his trial.

'It's not that easy, Nereus,' she said as she let the first arrow slip through her fingers, missing his tail by a hair's breadth.

'Damn!' Glaring, she kept up her pace. She leaped after him, letting loose another arrow and this time managing to pin him down. Her victory was short-lived, however, because before she could get to him he changed into a snake and began slithering away from her.

She yelled, diving to the ground and achieving a firm grip on the scaly body, as well as a mouthful of wet sand.

That's when she felt him shifting again, become larger and more muscular. He was covered in short white hairs, with four hooved legs and a flowing silver mane. Thalia could feel his angry breaths.

The horse rocketed forward and kicked her with his powerful hind legs, sending her sprawling across the sand and leaving her winded. But she was an immortal huntress after all. She'd even tamed a massive thrill-seeking pig once. Well, with a little help from Percy. And not to mention her father was the King of the Gods. She knew she was stronger than some fat prick in a bathrobe.

She got to her feet as she watched him charge into the water, where he could finally be free.

But the daughter of Zeus had an evil glint in her eye.

 _Not so_ _fucking_ _fast, Horse Face_ , she thought.

BOOM!

A strangled cry followed, and Thalia could see the horse's form slam down on its side, slightly smoking from the close proximity to the freak bolt of lightning.

The Hunter panted as she sprinted over to her prey, triumph etched into her features.

'Not so good against storms, are you? Well _I live and breathe them_ , old man. You've picked all the wrong demigods to fight today.'

* * *

 _A/N: Firstly I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. It's been a busy week. But now that it's the holidays that won't be a problem anymore..._

 _Like I promised, S/O to_ inblindingdarkness _for guessing the featured character correctly! Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story_. _Thank you as well to everyone else who's reviewed._

 _Next chapter:_ _Too Dark to Tell- featuring our troubled hero and a lullaby. Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review._ _  
 _~cold clouds~__


	9. Too Dark to Tell

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor to Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 9: Too Dark to Tell._

It happened when Percy passed _her_ house.

That's when he heard the voice again.

The sky was furious, throwing shadows down to catch the fusillade of raindrops bulleting down to Earth. Percy was alone outside with the storm. The citizens of San Francisco weren't used to such extreme weather, after all.

Clambering over the white picket fence, Percy ducked underneath one of the windows of the Chase residence.

Rain drizzled from the window ledge, and he could feel it stinging in his eyes, tracing down his face.

No. It was too warm to be rain.

Maybe he was crying again.

From his position, he could hear the joyful screams of the twins through the walls as they watched the lightning, the annoyed but amused tone of Frederick Chase as he tried to control his little boys, and he could hear the smile in their step-mother's voice as she chimed in to tell them off.

They didn't know anything yet.

But he considered telling them, he really did.

He could see himself going into the noisy family house. He could picture sitting down at their dining table to break the news of their daughter's death. He could imagine how his stomach would drop as he'd listen to the happy bustle transform into shocked silence.

Then the questions would come, drilling into him like the rain did.

 _'How did this happen? Who killed her?'_

Percy wasn't sure if he'd be able to lie to them. Yet at the same time, he knew he wouldn't be able to face their anger. Their wide, wide eyes... it would be too much. He was already too hollow.

But why should _he_ have to be the one to tell them?

He was only the murderer.

' _Is she really still important to you_?' a coy voice slid into his mind, louder than the thunder, ' _She held you down, kept you on the land. Now you're free to fly with me, my little star.'_

He couldn't ignore it. It was beautiful, ethereal, a shining melody ringing through the discord around him.

Who was it? It couldn't be himself. The voice was distinctly female.

' _You like my voice, sweet one. I've been told it can fill the holes in your heart. Is that how you feel, my dear?'_

He could barely keep up with her words, he was feeling so dizzy.

'Where are you?'

' _Here with you, sweet one. You won't ever be alone again.'_

He had to get out of there. Away from that happy family and their noisy home. What he'd done.. who he'd hurt... he couldn't possibly tell them anything.

Racing back over the face and tearing down the street, he rubbed angrily at the hot rain in his eyes.

Percy turned into an alleyway full of old, broken trash and sat down to collect himself. He was hearing things again.

So Nereus had been right. He was an utter raving lunatic now, was he?

' _You think so little of yourself, my strong young Hero. But I see you for what you truly are.'_

Though no one touched him, he could feel a hidden force underneath his chin, forcing him to face a cracked mirror with a splitting wooden frame.

He looked crazy at first, soaked to the skin, caked in blood and dirt with paranoia evident his eyes.

But as he watched he saw the blood and grime evaporate off of him. The twigs and mud fell from his hair and his clothes somehow became clean and unwrinkled.

In the reflection, effervescence bubbled up in his sparkly ocean irises, but it didn't change how his chest felt very deep and very empty.

Was he hallucinating now?

' _You're a star, sweet one. A multitude of constellations will bow down to you once you join me in the midnight world._ '

'Stars…' he frowned, 'I always see stars. They glare at me. They know what I've done…'

' _They won't hurt you, my sweet. I'll make sure of it. You will rise higher than any of them, one day.'_

'I don't need power,' Percy struggled to make sense of his own words, a meaningless echo unfamiliar to his ears.

'I just need to be okay again. I need to be happy.'

' _And my darling you will be. With me.'_

'You don't understand,' He screwed his eyes shut, 'I _can't_ be. When I try to sleep I have nightmares. I have to stay awake all night.'

' _You_ belong _in the night, my little star. It is your home now.'_

Percy lost the will to open his eyes. He was floating somewhere in a dream.

' _Don't worry about resting. That won't be a problem anymore. For I can sing the sky to sleep.'_

The racketing thunder suddenly shuddered into silence, clouds quickly dispersing with the summery wind.

Once again, the world was dowsed in heavenly blue sunlight. It was quiet as Percy Jackson's softly spiralling thoughts.

 _'I can sing the sky to sleep, and all the little stars too.'_

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: Knowing Nearly Everything- featuring Thalia Grace, Nereus of the Sea and a slight misunderstanding. Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review.  
~cold clouds~_


	10. Knowing Nearly Everything

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summery: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 10: Knowing Nearly Everything._

The Huntress walked over to the unconscious form of Nereus as he morphed back into his regular disgusting self.

She recoiled a little at being close enough to take in his foul stench again, before she wrapped her hands around his neck to throttle him until he woke up.

'Blaughhh!' He choked, 'You're just like _him!_ You're trying to…to kill me…'

'Only if you try to run away again,' Thalia stuck a knife in his face, hovering it between his piggy eyes.

'Stay still! Now talk. What did Percy come to you for and what did you tell him?'

'That's two questions,' he protested.

'Nothing much you can do about that, is there?' She gave his flabby neck a squeeze.

He writhed around like a fish, trying desperately to scrabble out of her grasp. 'I was just sitting by the docks, minding my own business, before he _jumped_ me! The sneaky weasel.'

Thalia was about to remind him who the _real_ weasel was, but thought better of it.

'He had me down in two seconds. He did a way better job than last time, and was _a lot_ faster than you were, girlie,' he jabbed, despite the knife that was poised to gauge his eyes out.

'I didn't even know what was happening until he started demanding to know about The Darkness... or something...' Nereus flinched guiltily at his own words, like he'd let slip some confidential information.

'Um, just.. forget I said anything!'

'The Darkness?' Thalia frowned, feeling a sudden chill on the back of her neck. 'What's that?'

'That's _three_ questions-'

'Just answer!' She seethed, clenching her fist tighter around his windpipe.

'I don't bloody well know, do I?' He spluttered, 'I think he's crazy! That's what happens to all you demigods in the end, isn't it? Just look at Theseus, Jason or Achilles! Any of the old Heroes. They were all _oh_ -so-powerful and strong and beautiful, just like your Percy Jackson, and yet they all fucked up and were sent to Hades in disgrace. You can either die a Hero, or live long enough to become the Villain. I could see just how that boy would turn out from the start!'

'No,' she hissed, 'you're lying. Tell me what you told _him_.'

Nereus breathed as deeply as he could with Thalia's iron fingers still crushing his throat. 'I can't tell you. The Gods would never forgive me. I swore on my life!'

'I don't _care_ about your life, do I?' She spat. 'Tell me what you told him. _Now_.'

All Thalia knew was that she needed answers, and this stupid old sea deity wasn't supplying any yet.

A bead of sweat slipped down the side of his scarred and beaten face.

'Sweet Styx forgive me. _'_ he murmured.

He was weak-willed, Thalia observed with a grim satisfaction. That was good.

'The Gods all have their own wicked ways of getting what they want,' He began quietly, 'they aren't so different from you demigods, in that sense. But certain Gods can use the Darkness, if they lack enough heart for it.'

'Go on.' Thalia didn't waver, keeping the knife steady.

'Only certain deities possess the skill. Gods of shadow, night, death, evil and such. Even amongst those few, only a handful have mastered it: the oldest and the strongest.'

'What exactly does it do?' She pressed him, anxious to know more.

'It's a calling.' He uttered, 'A whisper. It's almost silent to start with, but when you begin to focus on it, once you really start to listen, it consumes you. It doesn't let go.'

'Like mind-control?'

Thalia could feel the blood rushing in her head. She could remember all too well the last time a loved one of hers had been taken over by a corrupt immortal. Luke's blue, blue eyes freezing over into gold was still an image that plagued her dreams.

'Of sorts.' He sniffed loudly, 'But it's not that the deity in question takes the mortal as their physical host. They simply bend the victim's thoughts a little, warp their willpower into doing their bidding. They turn your innermost thoughts and feelings against you. The Darkness allows them to pit you against yourself, to drive you loony. The older deities used it a lot back in ancient times. Mainly for amusement.'

' _Amusement_?' Thalia quirked a judgemental eyebrow. 'That's sick.'

'Yes it was, girlie. It was banned by your father a millennia ago.'

She blinked, 'So…who's using it now?'

'Minor Gods would never cross Zeus, at least not nowadays. Only someone truly powerful with some serious grudge against the King of Olympus would risk getting caught…'

She jumped up, startled by her sudden revelation.

'So what you're saying is a major God is using The Darkness on Percy to start a rebellion against my father?'

'Perhaps!' He gasped for breath.

'Hades.' She looked at the old man for confirmation. 'He's never liked the Olympians and he _hates_ Percy.'

'It's the perfect way to get back on the G-Gods,' he agreed, hands clawing at his neck as he began choking, 'to break their s-special little h-hero and-'

'And use him _against_ us!' Thalia's electric eyes sparked wildly with intense panic.

'Hades wants to use Percy as a _weapon_ to destroy the other Gods! That explains Nico's weird behaviour. He's probably been luring Percy in all this time, leading him into the Underworld...'

Nereus whispered hoarsely. 'Actually…its not-'

'I should have _seen_ it! I have to warn the others, but first I need to find Percy. I just have one more question-'

'No more of those, girlie!' He wrangled out of her grasp as she distracted herself, 'You seem to be assuming the answers just fine on your own!'

He scowled. It seemed that his prophetic nature got the better of him.

'However I will say this: The Olympian Era is ending, but the Age of Heroes will never be complete. There's a bloody new world waiting for you, and for those whom you seek... But I'm afraid, unless you can search in the dark, you won't find Percy Jackson anywhere in sight... So goodbye, young demigod. Goodbye- and Goodnight.'

Then he cleared his throat a little awkwardly, still rubbing his sore neck. 'Ahem... excuse me. The rhyming is just a prophecy thing.'

 _'Goodbye, young demigod. Goodbye and Goodnight.'_

Thalia was too dumbfounded to point out that it was mid-morning before she watched Nereus slip away again. He morphed into a long, slippery creature, and somehow managed to zap his own electric power into the huntress before slithering into the crest of an ocean wave.

'An electric eel,' she rolled her eyes, 'how appropriate.'

At least he still had a sense of humour after that gloomy foretelling.

Looking up, the daughter of the Zeus glared at the blue emptiness above her. No clouds, no nothing. No sign of the storm she'd witnessed just hours ago.

There was no reminder of the troubled skies that once battled above the city of San Francisco.

All she had left was the quivering scent of rain in the air and the fading sensation that she'd once been running under lightning.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: Debating on Demigods- featuring the revered Olympian Council, breaking news and breaking hearts.  
Q&A: Which 'corrupt immortal' do_ you _think has been messing with the Hero of Olympus?  
_ _Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review._ _  
 _~cold clouds~__


	11. Debating On Demigods

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 11: Debating on Demigods._

'I had a feeling something like this would happen.'

The God of the Sea ran a hand through his bone-white hair. He'd aged four centuries in one night after the news of his son's treachery reached Olympus.

'I knew he hadn't been the same since Tartarus. But to go so far.. to go against his loyalties in such a fashion... it was all so unlike him. To know that he acted only under the corrupted influence of my brother...'

He sighed.

'It's almost a relief. Percy _didn't_ betray Olympus. And I will not allow Hades to get away with committing such vile acts in my son's name!'

'Now Poseidon,' Athena swept her gaze over the rest of the council. 'We cannot simply turn against Hades with no actual evidence! Father, what proof does your demigod daughter have of this?'

'The Old Man of the Sea explained the fate of the boy, Athena.' Zeus grumbled. 'And he knows everything, doesn't he?'

' _Nearly_ everything.' The Goddess muttered.

'We have all the evidence we need! I don't doubt for a second that Hades would be so foolish. However, there is another issue. We are unaware of his son's whereabouts, and we don't know who killed Annabeth Chase.'

'If it was your son, Poseidon,' Athena's glare was harsh as a hailstorm towards the Sea God, 'I will-'

'Must I remind you that your daughter also spilled innocent blood? They were both under Hades' spell at the time, so they cannot be rebuked for anything they have done!' Poseidon insisted.

Focusing her glare on the marble wall opposite, Athena seethed quietly.

'Either way, we must take action!' Thunder clashed outside the throne room as Zeus spoke. 'We must find the Hades boy and young Perseus before they cause any more trouble. Then we will prepare for war! All in favour?'

Ares grinned at the mention of a war. 'I'm _definitely_ in.'

Athena frowned, troubled.

'Father, we must be cautious-'

'You're a war Goddess, aren't you?' Zeus growled. 'Are you in favour or not?'

All twelve Olympians rose their hands. Some, quickly, others a little more hesitant.

'Good.' The King of the Gods nodded in approval. 'Now we must send out search parties to find the Hades boy and your brat, Poseidon. Your son will be brought to Apollo and Dionysus for healing.'

Poseidon nodded in appreciation.

'Um, dad?'

Apollo pulled out an earphone, glancing anxiously at the Sky God.

'What is it? I was just getting to the climax of my speech!'

'You might want to hear this...' The Sun God began scrolling through his texts.

'I've just picked up an issue from my oracle. She's getting an incoming signal...'

The Olympians leaned forward in their thrones.

'And?' Zeus glowered. He was not in the mood for another gloomy prophecy in _this_ century.

'It's happening! It's happening! Switch on Hephaestus TV!' Apollo jumped up.

With a snap of his fingers, a massive holographic image of a screen appeared in front of them.

Apollo then fiddled with the in-built remote on his armrest to change the channel to _'Know Your Fate- Live with the Oracle.'_

Hera blinked. 'It's just the demigods having a campfire. Rachel Dare looks perfectly complacent, as usual. What-'

'I can sense what's about to happen!' Apollo snapped. Shut up and watch.'

As Hera stuttered an angry reply, the other Gods focused on the screen, a hungry intent in their eyes.

Thanks to the incredible high-definition, the Gods could make out every one of the heroes despite the late evening darkness. Shadows leapt from the writhing flames, around which the campers huddled together.

The fire famously reflected the mood of the demigods. Tonight it was low, as inky blue as a bleeding fountain pen and alarmingly hot, if the sweaty sheen glowing off the campers was anything to go by.

They all looked dishevelled. Disheartened. _Furious_.

Perhaps they missed their leader. Perhaps they hated him. One way or another, it seemed that many of the half-bloods viewed Percy Jackson in the same way they viewed the Gods: Unreachable, untouchable and unstoppable, for better or for worse.

Jason Grace sat alone on one of the logs. He glared into the fire as several of the Apollo campers attempted to tune their instruments.

'No music tonight, guys.' Will Solace lowered his brothers' guitar. 'It's not the time.'

Apollo gaped a little at the screen, but didn't speak.

The tension was stifling. Campers whispered angrily to one another, some spreading rumours and others defending the name of their lost heroes.

The son of Zeus had his eyes tightly closed and his fists clenched in his lap. He appeared to be as restless as the churning blaze in front of him.

The oracle herself stood a little way from the others.

She faced away from the fire, staring into the bleary abyss of the night sky above as if it held all the wonders of the world.

 _'What are you hiding?'_ she mused to herself, so quietly that only the Gods could hear. _'And where on earth did you go?'_

'It's happening!' Apollo repeated nervously, increasing the volume. 'Get ready!'

'Argh!' Rachel Dare held her head in her hands as she cried out, stumbling into the gathered demigods. She knelt next to the campfire, groaning as the flames changed to a chaotic blend of red and black.

Then only green.

A smoky, greyish green like a murky sea wave rising up towards the stars.

Two half bloods pulled her onto one of the logs as she breathed out a ghostly emerald mist, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

'Not again.' Jason muttered under his gravelly breath. 'Please not another one yet.'

Alas, the Oracle rose to her feet as a new prophecy slowly left her lips.

' _Young are the demigods, fallen from grace,_

 _Old is the darkest one, playing the ace._

 _Into Pandora's Box one will go,_

 _So there is evil unleashed for the life of a hero._

 _All nations are crushed with a traitor's call,_

 _And the powers of Olympus will shatter come nightfall._

 _The Dark Age will surely come to be,_

 _While the mortal son of Poseidon still breathes._

A hallowed silence befell the listeners.

Every last word was echoed in the scream of the wind.

'Catch her!' someone cried as the Oracle tumbled to the ashy ground.

At the last second Clarisse La Rue broke her fall, lifting Rachel back onto one of the logs.

Then even the fire was quiet. The surviving little embers that flitted to the floor sparkled white in their last moments of heat. They looked more like falling stars than anything else.

'I believe,' Chiron announced, wiping his sweaty brow, 'that we have just been told another Great Prophecy.'

Hell broke loose between the campers.

All at once, the fire shot up and broke into a plethora of colours; all dark, clashing and frantic.

'What are we supposed to do now?' Drew Tanaka wailed. 'We've just been told that the word is ending, all thanks to Percy and Annabeth betraying us!'

Shouts of bitter grief were hurled amongst the half-bloods. Unlike the Romans, most of the Greeks weren't quite as eager to accuse their leaders of such heinous crimes, but things looked pretty bleak on that front.

In the midst of calamity, Piper's mellow voice rang out. She sounded calm, despite her shaking hands.

'We'll just have to do our best without them. I'm sure we can figure this out together.'

Jason honed his stern gaze onto each individual, silently ordering them to sit down and shut up.

' _Old is the darkest one, playing the ace.'_ Piper recited. 'That's got to mean Hades, like Thalia said in her iris-message. It's referencing his control over Percy, with him being the _'ace'_ , right?' She turned to Malcolm for reassurance.

'It would certainly seem so.' The newly appointed leader of the Athena cabin confirmed. 'After all, Hades is hidden in the darkest place ever: the underworld, and he's pretty ancient, not to mention evil. The first two lines are pretty obvious, to be honest.'

Travis kicked a pebble into the fire. He looked distraught.

'There's no way we can ignore that last line, though.' he said _. '"The Dark Age will surely come to be,_ _While the mortal son of Poseidon still breathes."..._ that sounds pretty obvious, too.'

Two hundred heartbeats thumped loudly out of time.

'Does Percy have to die?' A small girl asked, sounding close to tears.

Travis stared back at the fire, where the pebble he'd kicked into it refused to burn.

'It's him or the Gods, Lacy.'

'Oh _Hell_. Why is this happening?' Piper mumbled, horror gleaming in her kaleidoscope eyes.

'What the bloody fuck?!' Connor Stoll exclaimed, 'There's no way we're letting that happen, right? We aren't letting Percy die.'

He was met with no reply.

'Listen to me!' Rachel stood, startling everyone who had assumed she was still passed out.

'Prophecies are abstract! Things are never as they seem, so Percy may not necessarily have to die. If we can find him, then we can have him healed and put back into the right state of mind. Apollo could be working on an immunity to The Darkness as we speak! And Annabeth-,' Rachel blinked quickly.

'We've lost our most brilliant strategist, and well, some of us lost a lot more than that. A great friend, a powerful fighter. She saved many lives, including mine. When Percy returns, we will burn her shroud and the Gods will send her soul up into the stars forever.'

She continued hastily, 'Hades is responsible for the deaths of both Annabeth and Reyna, and for framing our strongest hero for his filthy actions! He _wants_ to divide us!'

'Yes!' Jason stood by her side, 'it's time to avenge their deaths. We _know_ our real enemy. Our job now is to fight back for justice! Fellow Half-Bloods, this is war. And this time, it's _personal._ '

With the push of a button, the holographic screen blacked out.

'Well that was all very inspiring.' Dionysus commented dryly.

'To quote my son: _what the bloody fuck_?!' Hermes scowled. 'There's no reasonable way out of this so-called _Dark Age_. Unless...'

Poseidon's eyes were still fixed on the empty screen, like there was more to see in the blackness.

Athena, meanwhile, eyed her father warily.

'Are you still so sure of your plan, Lord Zeus?'

The King looked stunned for a minute, and then angry. But the Wisdom Goddess felt that she could also detect just the tiniest hint of terror from him.

'Send out everyone to find him. The Hunters, the Amazons, the nymphs, every one of your subjects. Bring the boy to me! Percy Jackson _must_ be dealt with.' He decreed. 'And s _everely_ so.'

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: Walking into Traps- Featuring an ambush and a fight long forgotten.  
Q&A: Who do you think will succeed in finding our lost hero? Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis, who trust and respect him? Or perhaps the Amazons, of which the Queen just so happens to be related to Percy's first victim...?  
F_ _eel free to follow/favourite or leave a review_ _  
 _~cold clouds~__


	12. Walking into Traps

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor to Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 12: Walking into traps_

Percy promptly collapsed as he reached the top of the cliff.

He had scraped his hands raw by scrabbling for non-existent hand-holds to grip onto.

He glared down at the dizzying view. Below him was the vast wilds of the woodland world, strewn with teal blue streams and practically bursting with summery, vibrant greens and golds, a million shades of red and blue berries adorning every far-away branch.

Birds flew in sun-soaked air, their happy songs like a sharp slap in the face for one son of Poseidon.

It was beautiful, but he scarcely felt comfortable enough to appreciate it.

' _Come rest, sweet one. You'll be safe in the darkness. The light out here is just excruciating, isn't it?'_

Nodding in mutual disgust, Percy stumbled into the protective shadows of the cave on the cliff-top. There was a tiny stream of water trickling from a hole in ceiling.

' _That's clean water. You should drink, Hero.'_

Percy gratefully met the stream with his dry, cracking lips, desperate to quench the thirst he hadn't noticed before now.

He wasn't too sure where he was exactly. He'd just kept on running until he couldn't anymore.

Sitting down to lean against the cave's smooth stone walls, Percy shut his eyes to concentrate on the melodious voice.

' _I suppose you're wondering who I am?'_

The demigod nodded, too tired to talk.

' _I am known to your people as Lady Nyx: Goddess of the night, darkness and prophetic dreams. However I have many… lesser known realms of power also.'_

'Nyx?!' Percy's eyes shot open. 'I met you before! Down in Tartarus. You tried to kill me. Annabeth…'

' _I did no such thing, darling. Why would you even imagine such a misadventure?'_ Nyx's voice was full of amusement and motherly love for the confused teenager.

'Oh yeah… sorry. I don't know… forgot what I was saying…'

The strikingly clear memories of Percy's near-fatal encounter with the Goddess in the Mansion of Night slipped quickly away from him, leaving his mind a clean slate for Nyx to smudge her influence onto.

' _You must understand how important you are to me.'_ He could feel the shadows caress his aching form, slowly returning his strength to him.

' _I have watched the Gods for centuries, witnessing their foolishness and arrogance. So many have failed at ruling this world and I am highly displeased. This Earth must be restarted with stronger, smarter Leaders._ _It is time for the dark ages to begin anew, and this time last forever! Of course you, sweet one, are the key to it all.'_

'How can I help?' Her passion was contagious, and Percy found himself incredibly excited at the prospect of a fresh new world. One dark enough to hide all the scars and ruins the Gods had left behind.

' _Oh I have a plan for you, child. You see, I have many loved ones, just as you did. However they are locked away! Once you free them for me, I will give you all you have ever wished for.'_

'I'd love to help save your family, Lady.' Percy clambered back on his feet, freshly energised and ready to go.

' _Yes,'_ Lady Nyx gave a breathy laugh that shimmered in Percy's ears. _'Because you're just a Hero till the end, aren't you? Of course you want to help. And, oh my darling, I want_ nothing _more than to help you, too.'_

Percy made his way out of the cave and back onto the woodland pathway, eager to fulfil The Night Lady's wishes.

His body was sore after running for what had seemed like hours, and he hadn't eaten for who knows how long, but he kept on going mindlessly.

At long last he settled on the grassy banks of a river, heaving aching breathes.

The left side of his face and his arms had been mercilessly scratched by brambles and thorns in the denser parts of the woods, and his bottom lip was cut.

Just one touch of the water, and his wounds would be healed and his strength would wash back into him, he knew. He reached out a shaking hand towards the stream-

'Hey.'

Percy froze, fingers just millimetres above the river's surface.

How had he not been aware of his surroundings? His reflexes were getting slow.

'It's not you, it's me,' the voice dripped with dry humour, guessing his thoughts, 'my shadow-travelling has… progressed, I guess you could say.'

'Nico?' Percy swivelled on his knees and stood to face the younger half-blood.

'Whoa. You look pretty scratched up.' The son of Hades remarked.

'Yeah, thanks. How did you find me?'

Nico smiled, 'The voice in my head told me where you were. Come sit over here. We have a lot to talk about.'

Percy frowned suspiciously at the son of Hades. 'You're slowing me down. I have somewhere to be.'

'Perce, it's okay! I can hear Lady Nyx too, just like you can, and she asked me to help you. I promise I'm not your enemy.'

Relaxing a little but not letting his guard down, Percy kept Riptide in his hand as he went to sit on one of the surrounding tree stumps.

'The Lady told me you need to get to the underworld to release her...friends.' Nico stated.

'Do you think you can shadow-travel me there?'

'I most certainly can, but on one condition only.'

Percy's winning smile wavered slightly. 'What's that?'

'You know how unjust Olympians can be, don't you? There's a bounty on both our heads and my father's.'

'What?' eyebrows rose high above two glinting green eyes. 'Why? He hasn't really done anything.'

'He's my dad,' Nico shrugged, 'and they want me dead. He's part of the package, I suppose. The Gods have started a war against my father for no good reason. I'm asking you Percy, as a comrade and a hero I've always admired, to join my father in the upcoming war.'

'Hades?' Percy scrunched his eyebrows together in distaste. He couldn't imagine that conversation with the death God going too well.

'But he hates me.'

'Yes! Because up until now, you were Olympus' poster boy. Now you're clearly _not_ on their side. This is your chance to appeal to him!'

Nico fiddled with the zipper on his Aviator jacket. 'I'm doing this for you, Jackson. I promised.. if you join my father, then I'll take over your role for Nyx. I'll go and free her army instead of you. I don't... want you to go down there again. You'll be safer with Hades! Besides if you don't, then he'll regard you as an enemy and come after you anyway.'

'So if I don't join Hades, he'll kill me.' Percy recapped, 'that's fair.'

'It is though, Perce. You _must_ understand where I'm coming from here. The Gods have made it their mission to destroy us and our loved ones. You know who that includes? Everyone who is associated with us could be harmed.'

Something suddenly triggered a flashback in Percy's hazy memory.

Blue chocolate-chip cookies, piping hot and fresh from the oven, the chocolate slightly melted and wafting a delicious aroma all throughout the kitchen. He could picture a lovely bright smile, so much like his own, and beautiful ocean eyes that kept changing colour with the light.

'Mom.' Percy's voice broke.

The thought of her back at their apartment, baking blue treats and laughing with Paul, nearly shut him down right then. He missed New York so badly, more in that moment than he ever had before.

His eyes clouded over suddenly. 'What will they do to her?'

'Who knows?' Nico shrugged, 'They're Gods. They'll do whatever it takes to ruin you.'

'My dad wouldn't let that happen.'

'Oh my Gods Percy, don't you see? Your _dad_ is one of them!' Nico cried, 'he doesn't care! He just _doesn't!_ He's an _Olympian_ for Hades' sake!'

A fragile silence enveloped them both.

'But _I_ do.' Nico lay a pale hand over Percy's scarred one, reassuring the older teen, ' _I_ care. More than you know. And so does Lady Nyx.'

Percy blinked. 'Yes. Lady Nyx.'

The son of Hades sent him a truthful stare, 'I promise I'd never go against you. I will always be on your side alone, whatever side it is that you choose.'

Percy met his eyes. They were charcoal black, and the darkness was intoxicating, welcoming. Safe.

'Thank you.'

It's...no problem,' Nico shrugged.

Before Percy could even react, Nico leaned over and kissed the other demigod's mouth.

He pulled away quickly, eyes wavering and hopeful and cheeks dusted red. 'Meet me at midnight at this spot, when my powers are strongest. From here getting to Hades should be easy.'

Percy was too stunned to say anything. A strange guilt gnawed it's way into his heart.

He didn't love Nico. Not in that way. Yet the other boy was willing to give up everything for him.

Just then, they heard a sharp rustling from behind them and the bushes split to reveal tall, shadowy figures. Women tall enough to be, well, Amazonians.

Nico cursed under his breath. 'Not now! I don't have the strength for us both.'

'Let's get them!' a voice cried out from behind.

'I'm sorry Percy. I'll see you in hell.'

'Wait! Don't-'

Nico vanished in the shade of the trees.

the next few minutes were just a blur. Percy felt himself being throttled to the floor and thrown against a splintering log. He was too dazed to respond to their attack, so by the time he figured out what was happening he was bound to the upright log with stiff, heavy rope.

Biceps strained against the bonds as he struggled to free himself, but it did nothing but further cut into his skin.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here, ladies?'

Queen Hylla Twice-Kill slowly circled the sea prince, like a cat inspecting a mouse.

The surrounding circle of heavily-armed women stared at him with a menacing contempt in their eyes.

'Well it looks to _me_ like we just found the oh-so-loyal Percy Jackson conspiring against the Olympians with none other than the Hades boy. You know what the punishment for treason is, Jackson?'

Gripping the neckline of Percy's torn T-shirt, she got right up in his face. 'Do you know what the punishment for _murder_ is?'

She brought a fist back and punched him hard in the jaw, to the encouraging cheers of her followers.

'You won't have such a pretty face when I'm done with you!' She spat.

'Queen Hylla, please!' Her second-in-command, Kinzie, appealed to her. 'The Olympians said he is under the influence of dark magic! He didn't commit those crimes out of his own free will. The Gods told us that we're taking him to be _healed_ , remember? He's innocent and free of charge!'

'Free of charge?!' Hylla Twice-Kill turned to her fellow Amazonian.

'The Gods only made that announcement to prevent the demigods from rioting! As soon as they have him there's no way he won't be executed.'

Hylla ran a thumb along the boy's torn lip in an almost affectionate manner. It sent his guard up and nerves on edge.

'It's such a shame. The cute ones are always crazy, aren't they? You stuck a knife in my sister, you bloody psychopath. My stupid little sister, who trusted you and your demonic blonde girlfriend with her _life._ I don't care what the Gods or anyone says, I _cannot_ forgive you for that.'

Her voice cracked a little as she neared breathless hysteria.

'I wish Reyna had sentenced you to death the moment she laid eyes on you, you weak fucking bastard. Giving into Hades like that!'

She clenched her fists, ready to hit him again.

'Queen Hylla, please.' Kinzie begged, 'We were told to bring him to Olympus _unharmed._ '

Hylla took several deep breaths to calm herself down.

'If the Gods keep their word and heal you, Jackson,' she uttered quietly, 'then once you're semi-sane again we'll have a little talk. Just the two of us. I'll demand full permission to punch your lights out then.'

'Maybe we could take him to base with us afterwards, if the camps don't trust him enough to accept him back,' Kinzie chimed in, a little too hopefully.

Hylla allowed herself a mocking smile.

'You hear that, Jackson? I bet you'd look hot in an orange jumpsuit.'

Despite the bravado in her words, a harrowing sorrow was still evident in her tired eyes. She didn't look like she'd eaten in days.

As the other Amazons turned to gather their gear, the Queen took another step towards him. She was impossibly close.

'You were blessed, boy. You were _so_ loved. How could you leave all that behind? We trusted you.'

She gulped. 'Reyna trusted you. The _whole world_ trusted you, and you threw that trust back in our faces! Why were we ever foolish enough to let you lead us in the first place?'

Percy didn't know where to look. He kept finding her face, which was so much, _too_ much, like Reyna's.

'It was your eyes wasn't it?' Her words were heavy with something like disappointment.

'They're very bright. Very clear. You look like you've seen all the world and beyond. Anyone could look like a hero with eyes like those.'

Then she turned away, her stare fixed on the hatefully beautiful sun overhead, almost like she hoped for it to blind her.

'You don't _deserve_ eyes like those, Percy Jackson.'

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: Goodbyes From a Goddess- featuring an Olympian who, if only for a little while, decides to set aside her pride. Don't forget- Doomsday is getting closer...  
Q&A: First of all, well done to _inblindingdarkness _and the Guest who guessed the answer to my last question as Nyx. Also, I admire_ Paper Kaine _for deciding not to go jumping to conclusions, like a certain daughter of Zeus I know. Speaking of Zeus... what do you think he'll do to our former hero, now that he's heard the latest Great Prophecy? Can even a King not change his Fate?  
F_ _eel free to follow/favourite or leave a review._ _  
 _~cold clouds~__


	13. Those Who Live Forever

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor to Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 13: Those Who Live Forever..._

The city streets of Olympus were silent that night, save for the soft songs of the cloud nymphs up ahead.

Despite the calm, a single choice was raising Hell to the Gods.

'No one must know of this yet!' the King banged his fist against the arm of his seat. 'I demand that no riots are to be had over this boy!'

The only other immortal in the room remained quiet. She avoided the angered gaze of her king.

'Perseus is in chains, My Lord.' Athena reported to her father. 'According to the Amazons, he is being held in one of Hecate's cells to avoid any possible means of escape.'

'Excellent.' Zeus settled back in his throne. 'After tomorrow we will be able to live in peace again.'

'But My Lord,' she frowned. 'I have to ask why? Why must we chain the boy? I do not favour him in any way, but if he has been under Hades' spell, what wrong has he committed to deserve such a punishment?'

'I will demand your silence, soon enough.' Zeus scowled. 'You must stop questioning me! You know full well he is to be our downfall.'

'So as it has been foretold. Yet, to kill a loyal soldier is a shameful act on our part.'

'Loyal!' He snapped. 'He is a pawn of Hades! Such betrayal will not be tolerated by Olympus! The council already decided on his fate.'

'Yes.' Athena rose her brows. 'So why are we the only Gods here? Where is the rest of the council? Were they too ashamed to discuss the execution?'

'If they are, they are cowards. I should have them all destroyed for being so weak.'

'And how is Poseidon, father? What did he say when you told him the "council" had already met to decide on his son's fate without him?'

'Poseidon will never hear of this event!' Zeus glared her way. 'I don't need another fight on my hands. He will be told that _Hades_ murdered his precious brat. Then he'll join our forces no matter the cost. With the demigod gone, we will surely win this war!'

'The prophecy _cannot_ be changed or prevented, father!' the War Goddess narrowed her gaze. 'It would be delusional to try!'

'The prophecy states that the powers of Olympus will shatter, insolent chid of mine! Nations will fall, our kingdom will be crushed and the world will _end_ , all thanks to one traitor and his lust for your daughter! Without him in the equation, no harm can come to us.'

Athena gulped back a furious retort. 'Lord Zeus. Please understand-'

'It's crystal clear, don't you see?' Zeus spat, 'Somehow the boy will destroy us trying to bring back your daughter from the grave! He's no doubt made a deal with Hades: her life for his loyalty. He will help lead the army of Hades against Olympus, and in return he will live out his numbered days with her.'

Athena's grip tightened around her signature spear.

'Father please! I believe he doesn't deserve to be put to death. We publically announced that he would be _healed_ , not killed. The demigods would have an uprising if we went back on our word. We'd be no better than the titans! Why would we-?'

'Our children are powerless in comparison to us. They can do nothing about our final decisions. They can either support us, or watch the world crumble by the hands of Percy Jackson. I simply cannot allow it.'

Athena couldn't hold it all back much longer. She swallowed, eyes downcast, before she mustered up the strength to face her father once more.

'I believe you are afraid.'

A stony silence. And then-

' _What_ did you say, child? _'_

'You are afraid of the prophecy, My Lord,' she managed, her confidence growing with every word, 'you are frightened of death, the prospect of oblivion, the idea of losing the war by the hand of a demigod-'

'HOW DARE YOU,' The King of Olympus stood, knocking the Goddess to the ground with one swift blow, 'you pretentious, foolish girl. You have the audacity to assume these things of me? And yet, you call yourself the Wisdom Goddess.'

Said Goddess gasped on the floor, trying her best not to collapse beneath the heavy weight of the God's diminishing glower.

Perhaps it was her pride, or perhaps her own morals simply wouldn't allow her to, but Athena refused to succumb to Zeus' insults and ideas.

'Lord Zeus,' she knelt reverently at his feet, uncharacteristically pleading with him, 'All I'm asking of you is to give the boy one chance. Let Apollo try and heal his mind, rid him of The Darkness. Then we shall see if he really wants to destroy the kingdom. It is only just to give him a fair trial! Good sense and good judgment is key to a successful reign.'

'Tell me, daughter, are you the Queen of Olympus? Do _you_ command the Gods?'

She blinked. 'No father, you are the king. I simply wished to advise you on the best course of action-'

'Silence!' he berated her, 'Do not tell me how to reign my own kingdom! I will take no more advice from the likes of you, woman.'

He sat back down on his throne. 'If it weren't for the upcoming war, I should do well to revoke your Olympian title and exile you for treason. Am I understood, _Wisdom_ Goddess? Or are you too proud to even listen to your Lord and King?'

Athena stubbornly held her father's electric gaze. 'No, my lord, I understand perfectly. I apologize.'

Her eyes told him nothing. Cold, steely, clean grey, concealing a million thoughts.

Zeus grunted in satisfaction before flashing away.

With his departure, Athena stumbled back into her throne, resting her head in her hands.

Feeling a soft brush of feathers against her neck, she glanced up as her owl companion nestled on her shoulder, looking with concern at her with large, searching eyes.

'Hello there, Guardia old friend.' The Goddess smiled, 'it seems I have lost a considerable amount of charisma in my father's eyes. I imagine he will kill the boy come sundown. Is a boy, strong or no, really worth all this trouble?'

With a sigh, Athena sat up a little straighter in her throne to stare at the ceiling, decorated with all the constellations.

The silver huntress was there, ready to unleash her next arrow into the midnight world.

'I am proud. It is a flaw of mine and my children, yet even I can admit to myself what Zeus will not. _Nothing_ can control the Fates.'

She let her famed spear clatter to the marble floor and down the steps from her throne. She watched it roll to a gradual stop under the stars.

'I could jump to a million conclusions right now. About the boy, about the prophecy and his involvement in it. But it will all come to nothing. Just as the young oracle said: Fate is abstract. What will happen will happen, with or without our help. We simply don't know enough to change anything. I hate to say it, but no matter what I learn, I will forever know nothing of the world that is to come.'

The Owl fluttered off her, coming to rest on top of the fallen spear on the ground. It stared at her, waiting.

 _'Stand up,'_ it seemed to call, _'and take back your weapon, young Goddess. For it is all that you have left.'_

'I do not much care for the boy myself, but I cannot help but empathise with him. You see I lost a child of mine, and my pride with her.'

Athena frowned.

'It is strange, I suppose. I have lost many children to death's inevitability, and I understand a mother should not favour one child over another. Yet Annabeth was brilliant, Guardia. I thought of her less as a demigod, and more of a Goddess-in-the making. That's how Perseus also seemed to perceive her. She was destined for wondrous things, we both could tell.'

Down the marble steps she went. Her feet bare, and the floor cold.

'I believe both Perseus and I loved her unconditionally, and that is where our similarities began and ended. I could blame him for her death, I know. He involved her in his world, and I never involved her in mine. As a result, he brought more pain to her.'

Athena knelt down to retrieve her spear. 'Yet whenever I saw her, it appeared as if he brought her happiness too. And for that I was grateful.'

'I cannot blame Perseus, not really. There is no one to blame but myself. I gave her life, a _demigod's_ life, and a demigod's life was never said to be easy. Most of them live only to die for the sake of us Gods, a cruel reality I have not questioned often. I gave birth to her, I sealed her unfortunate fate, and there is nothing to be done about that now.'

Guardia returned to Athena's shoulder as she made to leave the throne room.

Suddenly, she looked like a Goddess again.

'Perhaps it is kinder to let the boy die. This is the third Great Prophecy of his lifetime now, is it not? We can spare him of that, of another dreadful war, of the bloodbath of his friends and comrades. He can be with my daughter again.'

She laughed dryly. 'It isn't fair, of course, but it is better. It is a safe and merciful option. Life? death? what does it matter anymore now that all nations are doomed to fall? We will save him from witnessing such destruction.'

With a deep, unsteady breath, Athena opened the doors, stepping into the soon-to-be dystopia of Olympus. The Olympus a child of hers had once designed.

'And I am glad she isn't here to witness it either. She worked so hard to build this city. I am glad that the best of us die before they are ruined.'

Her grief was painful, but always short-lived. With the power of logical thought and simple explanation, Athena could see enough reason to put anything behind her.

'The boy wasn't so lucky. He has already been tainted, but we will put an end to that tomorrow. Perseus, just like my children and so many others, is only a mortal, after all.'

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter: ...And Those Who Don't - Featuring a short, sharp sentence.  
I know, I changed the chapter title again. I'm just full of surprises.  
_ _Q &A- Should a Hero have to die with their head held high?  
_ _Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review._ _  
 _~cold clouds~__


	14. And Those Who Don't

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 1: The End of an Era_

 _Chapter 14: …And Those Who Don't._

Death came as no revelation to Percy Jackson.

Even when he'd been small, he had always known what was coming. Perhaps it was just part of being a half-blood, but he had felt it since forever.

No, it was something else entirely that took his breath away. Something new and cold and stifling.

' _He shall not die in the throne room,_ ' Zeus had said. _'His blood shall not taint my floors.'_

Far below New York was overshadowed by clouds, but Olympus was bright as Hell that day.

Dressed only in a ratty loincloth and bound in celestial bronze chains, the demigod was dragged out of his cell and forced to stand out in the open. After being beaten, whipped, interrogated and tortured, even that required nearly all his effort.

Many Gods, both minor and Olympian, were assembled outside the Palace and all along down the street from the prison. Shouts and foul words were screamed throughout the crowds, some disgusted by the death sentence, others by the traitorous hero himself.

He forced himself not to look for his father in the mob. He feared his eyes, his stare, his stunned disgrace, more than he feared The End that waited for him.

The sky burned with a jealous heat. Bloody sweat left streaks over the dirt on Percy's skin.

Blue had always been his favourite colour, yet the deep azure above him was cruel and blank and too high up to help him now. He found himself wishing to see the stars again, and to be left in a place too dark to see the spiteful scowls and offended snarls.

 _'A Hero of Olympus is to die by the hand of the Gods?'_ the sentence rippled through his audience.

He could hear the words of his mother from back when he'd completed one of his earlier quests. He'd been younger then. And alive.

 _'You'll be a hero, Percy,'_ she'd said. 'Y _ou'll be the greatest of them all.'_

 _'But what then?'_ Percy wished he'd asked her. He wanted to look her in the eyes and demand her warmth, her reassurance, her love.

 _'What after that?'_

 _'After that?'_ The voice in his head called back. _'There's nothing but Hell left for heroes, after that.'_

No, it wasn't death that came as a revelation to Percy Jackson.

But it was the condemning glares of the Olympian Gods, whom he'd sworn to die for throughout his childhood, that cut through him further than the blood-stained axe ever could.

'Say your prayers,' the executioner spoke grimly, leading him up the high platform.

'Truth is, you had it coming anyway, kid. Sooner or later.'

It was strange. After all the monsters he'd faced, Percy Jackson was to die by the hands of a perfect stranger.

His heartbeat was quiet. And his mind was loud.

Should he stare into the eyes of Zeus? Should a hero have to die that proudly?

 _'No, little star.'_ The voice softly sang. _'Real heroes shouldn't have to die at all.'_

The End came long before the sky clouded over.

* * *

 _A/N: That's the end of Part 1. Part 2: The Dawn of a Dark Age. Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review._ _  
 _~cold clouds~__


	15. Breathing Still

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 2: The Dawn of a Dark Age_

 _Chapter 15: Breathing Still_

' _Wake up, little star.'_

And the demigod did.

'Where am I?' the confused boy called back, a lone cry within the seemingly endless surroundings.

' _My darling! This is Hell, of course. I warned you, didn't I?'_ a lovely voice echoed in a drowsy mind. _'But do not be afraid. For I have save you, despite the wrath of the Olympians.'_

The boy was surprised to hear the soft pad of his heartbeat in his ears. It almost made him smile.

'What happened?' came his prolonged reply.

' _They killed you, little star. They hung you up and struck you down in shame and disgrace. They were afraid of you and our inevitable success together._ _But no matter! I whispered in the ear of a midnight angel and had him pull you out of Damnation.'_

With every new breath, the half-blood filled his lungs to the limit.

'A... Midnight Angel? They raised me back to life?'

 _'Indeed. I believe you were comrades with him before. But now, my brave one, I have something to ask of you in return.'_

The voice became sorrowful. It begged for sympathy from the demigod standing in the dark.

 _'The Gods wronged me too, My Sweet. My dear, precious children, for whom I would sacrifice the world, were taken and trapped by the Olympians in a monstrous abyss_. _You see, Perseus, only a mortal can unlock them from their hellish cage.'_

'An abyss. You don't mean... '

 _'Their spirits have been bound to a madhouse in Tartarus. I have faith in you though, my pet. Will you release them?'_

'Tartarus!' The boy looked up, startled. 'I've been there before! A mansion... Darkness...'

 _'Yes, you have. Once. Not so long ago in fact...'_

The voice continued before the demigod could ask any questions.

 _'So what is your decision? Will you rise up and fight for_ _your saviour?'_

Teenage defiance roared in Percy's chest like a caged creature.

All of a sudden, he was so, _so_ angry.

And _terrified._

'Go back into Tartarus? I'd rather lose my head again.'

 _'Careful what you wish for, little star,'_ came a melodious, if not patronizing, reply.

Not for the first time, the son of Poseidon was stuck in the Underworld. The palace of Hades glowered at him in the distance like an old rival would.

Strangely, the traffic that day was nearly non-existent. Elysium was a little _too_ peaceful, Asphodel was practically empty and only a couple of off-duty harpies were hanging out together in Punishment. Not a soul seemed to reside there.

It was suspicious, but the recently resurrected Percy Jackson was too preoccupied to worry about it.

His body had been miraculously restored. Despite many of his greater injuries being healed, countless cuts still marred his flesh, and one long scar wound all the way around his throat. It was an obvious reminder of a humiliating death.

He didn't want to go through that again.

'You want me to free your kids from in _there_? I'm not going back, Lady Nyx! Never again. I barely escaped with my life the last time!'

 _'Oh, is that so? Were you alone the last time, Perseus?'_

He flinched, the seemingly innocent remark like a slap to the face.

 _'Surely there is someone you would willingly sacrifice the world to save? We aren't really so different that way, you and I.'_

The voice sounded proud of itself, as if it was winning a game.

 _'So, were you alone?'_ it repeated.

'No.' He mumbled, after a speechless second.

 _'Yes, as I thought. You had that girl you liked with you. It's n_ _o wonder you endured so much suffering!_ _She must have been quite the distraction.'_

'Y-yes. I guess she was,'

Percy couldn't quite figure it out. How _did_ he feel about the blonde girl from his life before? She was like a hazy memory by now; an old childhood dream of his.

He had been so sure before. Lady Nyx had assured his apathy towards the girl. But now…now he didn't know at all. Why did he long for her touch all of a sudden? Why did he remember the inviting curves of her lips, or the feel of his hands in her hair?

'What's going on?' Percy rubbed his temples in confusion. 'What are these feelings? I don't-'

 _'You miss her, little star. She was a Goddess to you. The ground she walked on was sacred earth. Would you truly let her rot in such a Hell? You owe her your life, after all.'_

Percy's eyes flashed open as a memory of the Titan War jutted into his mind.

A hoard of terrible creatures. A bloody sword clasped in his hands. A knife dripping poison next to a fatally wounded girl.

He saw a trusting grey gaze that told him a million stories. _'You're cute when you're worried.'_

'My life. I owe-' the demigod struggled to voice his thoughts.

 _'Say nothing, my star. For I alone know where she slumbers.'_

'She's dead, my lady.' Percy fought to breathe evenly, 'I killed her. Gods, I _killed_ her.'

 _'And she knows it. You broke her heart, sweet one.'_

For just a second, he thought he could hear the amusement in her voice.

 _'I can return her life in an instant. But to resurrect her love for you? Very complicated.'_

Percy fought back the urge to hyperventilate, panic rising in his chest.

'She'll never forgive me. She'll never want me again.'

 _'Only if she can recall the night, of course.'_

'What?'

 _'My dear.' she laughed. 'To forget_ is _to forgive! You'll see.'_

Percy shook his head, slowly. 'Where is she?'

 _'With my dear children, of course. How coincidental! Isn't she just the motivation you needed?'_

'But I _can't._ Lady Nyx, please. Don't you understand? I can never go back in there. Never.'

' _Oh but my darling,'_ Hell darkened as the voice grew light.

 _'Did you ever really leave?_ '

* * *

 _A/N:Next Chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow.  
Q&A: Any thoughts on the identity of the mysterious Midnight Angel? __  
Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review, and thank you so much to everyone who has so far._ _  
 _~cold clouds~__


	16. The Grace Rebellion

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 2: The Dawn of a Dark Age_

 _Chapter 16: The Grace Rebellion_

The siblings sat side by side, staring blankly at the opposite wall of cabin one.

'It's good to see you, Thalia.' Jason whispered. 'I take it you've heard?'

He got no answer. Just shallow breaths and angry eyes.

'They said it was because he showed them no loyalty. Hypocritical, much, considering how we trusted them to heal him? So much for that.'

The hunter didn't look at her brother as he spoke.

'Why did you want to see me, Jason?'

He sent her a sidelong glance. 'I think you know why. I want to know your thoughts on the council's decision.'

She looked up sharply.

'Fuck Olympus.'

Jason wasn't the least bit surprised at her outburst. Her fists clenched.

'He was hunted like a criminal, slaughtered like an animal. Reviled as a monster. To them he was just _any other mortal:_ not worth saving _._ Why in _bloody Hades_ have we risked our lives fighting for them, when they just kill us off in the end anyway?

The girl sat up, staring down the blonde.

'If that's what a Hero gets, why the fuck would we sacrifice ourselves anymore? I want _justice,_ not this shit.'

Jason stared outside, where rain was beginning to drizzle down.

'That's not all that's happened in the past twenty-four hours, Thals.' He sighed. 'The Romans are in trouble.'

'What?' She whirled to face him. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, there's been rumours from the Amazons that Hades has taken over New Rome with his undead army, already. They are requesting backup.'

'Hades has taken over New Rome when we're most vulnerable? The snake.'

'The strange thing is, he himself isn't owning up to any of it.' Jason frowned. 'He claims that someone's been stealing souls from the Underworld.'

Thalia shook her head. 'That isn't possible.'

'Maybe.' The Roman shrugged. 'But we need to know for sure. After receiving the distress signal from the Amazons, I was thinking, can I rely on you and your hunters to help them infiltrate the city?'

'You expect us to kill an undead army?' She shivered, remembering the last time she'd had to fight skeleton warriors. 'That's a seriously stupid assumption to make of us.'

'I'm not the only one who assumes things.' He glared. 'All I'm asking is for you to gather information. They're part of my family, and I need to help them. Percy felt that way too, and he would never forgive us if we didn't.'

She scowled a little. 'Why can't you go and save them?'

'Percy and Annabeth left me in charge of Camp when they left to study in the New Rome. I can't abandon the Greeks now.'

Jason stood and walked warily to the statue of his father.

'Do you think Jupiter would have done the same thing as Zeus?' He mused, slowly. 'I don't want to believe it, but I think I do. I think- I think Greek or Roman, he was scared of the prophecy. That's what finally tipped him over the edge.'

'He fell off the edge a long time ago. He's nothing but a fucking _coward_ ,' His sister snarled, causing thunder to rumble violently outside.

'Did you hear me, _Lord Zeus?!_ ' She got up and screamed out the window, 'I'm done with you screwing our lives up! I'm disowning you. Go fuck yourself.'

'Thalia, please!' Jason grabbed his sister's shoulders and pulled her back inside, 'Calm down! We need to think rationally about this.'

'I _am_ , Jason. This war goes _way_ beyond Hades now. I'm not joining _him_ anytime soon, but I'm starting to see where he's coming from. I say the demigods hold their own in this war!'

'That's... crazy.'

'And what _isn't_ crazy in this situation? New Rome's just been taken over, and the Gods are doing NOTHING about it, as usual. They don't care!'

Thalia inhaled deeply. She was scared out of her mind, of course. Her words were eerie echoes of Luke's, before he turned against the Gods.

 _Luke,_ she thought to herself, _I'm with you on this one. Not with the Titans, but with you_.

'That's what you really wanted to talk about today, isn't it?' she confronted her brother. 'You want to fight back, too.'

The boy turned to face her, his hair almost white under the fluorescent lighting.

'Thalia. I _have_ to fight back. It's my duty as both a friend and a Roman to avenge the murder of my comrade.'

'Good.' the huntress nodded. 'Then were on the same page. Because I think our ever-loving father needs to get struck by lightning, if only for the irony. Now _that_ would be justice!'

'Why don't you have a practise?' Jason smirked, gesturing to the massive statue dominating the cabin.

Days ago, he never would have imagined he'd be plotting his own father's death. But then again, this was war. A lot could change in the space of a few hours.

'We have to be strong if we want to avenge Percy Jackson.' Jason Grace felt sparks of hot blue energy singing his knuckles as they crackled into life. 'I want to uphold his rebellious legacy.'

'I like your way of thinking, little brother.' The huntress smiled without humour, before summoning enough lightning to shatter Zeus' statue into stardust.

* * *

 _A/N:Next Chapter: From the Brink of the Abyss- featuring a promising puppet and the entranceway to a nightmare.  
_ _Feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review, and thank you so much to everyone who has so far._ _  
 _~cold clouds~__


	17. At the Brink of the Abyss

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 2: The Dawn of a Dark Age_

 _Chapter 17: At the Brink of the Abyss_

 _'_ _Your fate is fire, son of Poseidon,_ ' A voice like the twinkling of wind chimes sailed through an empty night.

 _'You have caught it and it has charred you. It has sent you rising up to me in smoke and ash and secrets.'_

Percy felt old fairy tales billowing through the wind, tousling his hair, stinging his eyes. His happily-ever-after had escaped him long ago.

Instead there it was: the entranceway to Tartarus. It was black as ever. Deep as ever. Filled to the brim with horror as ever.

Worst of all was that it had no limits. Plain as the dying day he saw his prison, his cage and his deathbed. It sank endlessly below him, leering, longing, looming. He wondered if he'd ever tear his eyes away.

'Please,' he swallowed, 'This is... There must be another way.'

 _'I see.'_ Nyx sounded disappointed. _'You need a greater incentive perhaps? What if I showed you what's been happening to your lovely girlfriend down there whilst you've been making your decision?'_

Suddenly Percy's feet weren't on the ground any more. His vision swirled wildly before he found himself in a long, dark corridor, lit only by two burning braziers that seemed to emit little to no heat.

He didn't recognise the room's interior, but something in him felt that he _should._

In the centre of the room he could make out the glint of golden curls. Could it be...?

As he tried to take a step towards the figure he almost slipped over. He could feel a warm wetness soaking his bare feet that made him afraid to look down.

The room was like a meat locker despite the roaring flames, and he could recognise the sensation of cold fire licking at his skin. The spilled blood leaking across the black, marble floor explained the slipperiness and the overpoweringly sweet, metallic stench that made his head feel so light.

Yet he still noticed the beautiful splendour of the room itself: the elegant black carvings encrusted in each surface, the elaborate black chandelier that dominated the room without even being lit, and the highly decorative black stairway that wound its way up to another unknown destination, shrouded in shifting shadows.

The extravagance of it suggested it was some sort of mansion, but the crimson puddles underfoot and the extensively thick black chains hanging from the ceiling suggested it was more like a house of torture.

Just then, he heard a soft moan envelop the silence. Whipping his head up, Percy saw the blonde figure hunched over with her neck, wrists and ankles gleaming with heavy black chains, nearly crushed under their weight.

He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, allowing the terrible, bloody stench to overwhelm him again.

This couldn't be real. There was no way.

'...Annabeth?' he managed.

He was so quiet he almost couldn't hear himself, but the figure's head still snapped up at the sound of his voice.

'No... please, don't do this to me again.' she shivered.

 _Again?_

Percy blanched. Just the sight of Annabeth was enough to make him sick, but to see her like this?

 _You did this to her,_ he repeated in his head. _This is your fault_.

 _She's asking for you not to kill her again,_ Percy thought, eyes growing wide. _She's afraid of you._

Was he even the one thinking, or was Nyx telling him that? He wasn't sure anymore, not sure at all.

'Every time you do this...' The figure who could be Annabeth let out a sob. He still couldn't see her face. 'Every time it's the same thing. When will it end? When will you get tired of toying with me?'

'We're creatures of the night, little girl.' A reptilian voice hissed out from the darkness, startling Percy. 'We _never_ get tired, and especially not from inflicting torture on pathetic, whiny mortals like yourself.'

Percy glanced around, but he saw no owner to the threats.

'Are you ready for your next punishment, little demigod?' the same voice asked. Percy thought he could just make out the flicker of leathery bat wings somewhere above by the massive chandelier. An actual bat perhaps? Or some kind of demon?

'Fuck off.' Annabeth spat, her words absent of the quiver from before. Percy almost stumbled, she felt so close again.

The last time they'd been together she'd been dead, after all. And he was still holding the murder weapon.

'Annabeth,' he repeated, nearly choking, _'I'm right here!'_

His words were met with no reaction, as if _he_ were the one who should be dead, not her.

But then he realized he _was_ supposed to be dead. They both were. Yet somehow they were still just about alive, and that meant they had a chance.

'Do I need to beat some more respect into you, filthy half-blood?' the creature screeched inhumanly, it's knife-like teeth catching the tiniest sliver of the firelight.

'It's time to pay your daily pound of flesh!'

It flung itself towards her, and Percy just had time to make out the withered face of an old hag on top of a monstrous body. it was too dark to make out any details, but he saw that in one knarled fist it held a long, long whip, ribboned with shards of bone and metal.

That's when Annabeth turned around completely, and Percy let out a strangled gasp.

Now the reason for the blood on the floor was all too clear. It belonged to the girl in chains, with the sharp tongue and the open scars.

'ANNABETH!' He yelled himself hoarse. He tried to run to her, but the corridor just kept growing longer and longer, and he do nothing but watch.

Deeper and deeper the instrument broke through her flesh. Louder and louder, the drumming in his ears began to deafen him.

'Come on!' he wheezed, his breathing becoming haggard, 'Annabeth please just look at me!'

And she did. Just as the firelight faded altogether, she turned to meet his desperate gaze.

And it was deathly quiet. Far too loud for Percy Jackson.

No moment had ever stolen more breaths from him, not even his own execution.

Then suddenly it was all gone.

He was back at the brink of the gaping pit. It pulled him closer. It begged for his return.

 _'Well, star child?'_ Nyx questioned him with interest. _'What did you see?'_

'I saw... her eyes...' he gasped for air, but there wasn't enough. Not down here in Hell.

'I saw.. how she looked at me...'

 _'And how did she look at you?'_

'As if...' Percy ran a hand over his face. He sat down right on the edge, allowing his feet to dangle in the darkness.

He stared down, down, down.

'She look at me as if I was the one with the whip.'

He flicked his gaze up, furious. 'What was that creature? I'll kill it.'

 _'Perhaps, but it would be pointless to do so if the girl is dead,'_ Nyx said. _'Your focus should be the rescue. Isn't that how heroes think?_ _'_

'But even if somehow, by some miracle, I did manage to save her...' Percy held his head in his hands. They shook. 'She won't want me. I saw her face. She's so _hateful_ and... so disappointed. I don't deserve her, Lady.'

 _'Haven't I told you already?'_ The voice sung _. 'I will wipe the slate clean for you. You will redeem yourself when you fulfil my bidding. Fail to do so.. and your destiny will be starved of glory. You must search within the cold and the dark to reach the heavens, my dear.'_

The boy felt himself slip off the edge, finding a small foothold to balance on. He leaned further slightly into the void.

She was waiting.

'This is it.' He murmured. 'I'm going back. And on my own, this time.'

 _'But not for long. Soon our loved ones will be yours to set free.'_

Percy looked towards the impending misery ahead. Annabeth was in there somewhere. He put her there. He had to be the one to fix it.

 _'Your hunting friend is also quite the promising puppet.'_ Lady Nyx hushed in his ear, highly amused.

'Hunting friend? You mean Thalia?'

 _'Yes, she has been quite determined to find you. She could make a interesting addition to our little group, wouldn't you say, my sweet? Zeus, at war with his own flesh and blood.'_

His eyes clung to a tiny sparkle of hope, as if the hearth had never left him.

'Have you talked to her?'

 _'I plan to, star child. She is venturing into my territory as we speak._ '

'And is she safe, my Lady?'

 _'No,'_ came the gentle laugh _, 'but no one ever is. She is alive, if that's what you mean.'_

'Thank the Stars.' Percy breathed. Then worry invaded his words.

'But I can't let her follow me in here. She'll get hurt because of me. I know what I have to face, but she shouldn't have to do the same. She's done nothing wrong.'

 _'You don't want her to feel the same fear you do? But you should never be afraid of the dark, my dear.'_

Percy felt his vision redden as she spoke. 'I know,' he said, 'I'm not. But I'm afraid of everything else. The pain, and the curses, and the rivers and her eyes... I've been told fearlessness doesn't make a hero, after all. Overcoming fear is what does it, so it's okay to be scared at times.'

 _'Ah, but you are no hero anymore, Percy Jackson.'_

He glared into nothingness. 'So I've also been told. But that won't stop me. I'll destroy anything in my way.'

 _'Perseus: the Destroyer!'_ The voice practically glowed with mirth _. 'How bold. But what did I just tell you, darling boy? Your fate is the fire you drank, within the ashes of those you've slain. Did the wrath of the arai teach you nothing?'_

Nyx laughed at Percy's hardened expression.

 _'Battle with monsters and you shall become one; and if you gaze into the abyss too long, it will gaze back into you. That's the problem with heroes. You become what you kill, what you fear, what you hate, so very quickly. But I suppose everything happens quickly in the mortal realm.'_

'Shut up.'

 _'It's in your blood! Can't you feel it boiling? Don't you see? After all that you've done, you will be scorched to the bone in the end, no matter what. For that is how it has been foretold for every failed hero.'_

'SHUT _UP!_ ' The demigod shouted hoarsely. The sound echoed over the chasm.

'I know.' he muttered under his breath, after silence had returned. 'I know that very well. I know how easy it is to become a monster. I am one.'

He sighed. 'I _know_ that. But the thing is, unlike heroes, monsters don't stay dead forever. And I'm getting through this hell no matter how many times it kills me.'

And with that, the demigod sank into the impatient depths of Tartarus.

 _'Perhaps you will.'_ The darkest of them all still mused. _'But monsters_ belong _in hell, after all, and it's growing bigger as we speak. Mark my every whisper, my dear. For I can read your undoing in the stars.'_

* * *

 _A/N: Next Chapter: Hunting in the Dark- featuring three followers of Artemis and a faded city.  
First of all, I want to give a massive thank you to _inblindingdarkness _for being such an awesome reviewer!_ _I can't even express how insanely good you made me feel with all your comments. To whoever's reading this, you should do yourself a huge favour and check out their first story because it's beautiful.  
I_ _f you're enjoying this story, feel free to follow/favourite or leave a review, and thank you so much to everyone who has so far.  
~cold clouds~_


	18. Hunting in the Dark

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan, however I do own the characters of the hunters Dina and Kainda. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor to Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 2: The Dawn of a Dark Age_

 _Chapter 18: Hunting in the Dark_

The weirdest thing about that day was that it wasn't a "day" at all. At least not in Camp Jupiter.

The moment Thalia and her two right-hand hunters crossed the River Tiber, the world completely blacked out.

Stunned, they crossed the river back the way they'd come to make sure they weren't hallucinating. But sure enough, from one side of the river the landscape was sunny as ever, and the moment they went over into Roman territory they entered some sort of alternate midnight dimension.

It only got stranger from there.

The statue of Tiberius, the God of barriers, had been smashed to pieces and the borders were all down. In a way it was helpful, as it allowed them to sneak into the city without an issue, but the suspiciousness still sent red warning flags up in their heads.

Not for the first time, Thalia cursed Jason for making her go through with this crazy mission.

'We just walked in here!' A slender immortal girl adjusted her silver jacket to keep out the cold. 'There was no resistance! This must be some sort of trap.'

'Quiet, Dina,' Thalia hissed at her third-in-command in their attempt to stay hidden, 'that could be the case. We don't want to be found.'

From their efficient, albeit uncomfortable hiding place, the three hunters had the perfect view of the city.

Or whatever was left of it.

The streets were totally abandoned. New Rome had crumbled into ruins, similar to those of the old city it had replicated. They had entered a ghost town.

'Looks like we're the only ones here,' Dina sneered. 'So much for the Amazon warriors storming in to set things straight. We're going to have to do everything ourselves, aren't we?'

'They'll be here.' Thalia remarked.

'They'd _better_ be here!'

Dina was a short-tempered daughter of Ares and a relatively new huntress, but Thalia had plenty of faith in her. She was nimble and lithe with excellent reflexes. She wasn't as gifted as the others with a bow, but her skill with a knife was unmatched.

On Thalia's other side, a much older huntress known as Kainda was examining the remains of the statue. Although she looked no more than sixteen, she had an ancient African beauty about her and an incredible alertness to her movements.

Kainda was a special case, as very few children of Aphrodite like herself chose to reject the company of men. Then again, after being kidnapped from her homeland and sold as a slave in the Roman Empire, the girl had become fiercely independent over the centuries. Her heritage didn't stop her from becoming among the most skilled of the hunters. Thanks to this, she was able to fill in the vacant position of second-in-command after Phoebe's death. She was also stealthy and strategic, her dark chocolate skin almost making her blend in with the shadows around her.

'How could this be?' she frowned, holding up Tiberius' stone head. 'This was the host for a God, yes? But it is empty.'

'I don't get it either. But first of all I want to know where Frank and Hazel are.' Thalia turned towards the closest block of houses, gesturing for the two of them to follow her.

'They're the praetors, aren't they? Where are they, and who trashed their city?'

The three of them entered one of the buildings. It was all so cold and empty that it felt as if they'd been transported back a few thousand years or so. However the faint buzz of a TV set could still be heard. It looked pretty old and dusty, but it worked. The hunters let it continue to play quietly in the background of their search.

'Lieutenant!' Kainda called from the doorway. 'I found someone!'

When she rushed over to the other room, Thalia could see the person lying under a mess of bookshelves and litter. There were signs of a struggle throughout the area.

They tried shaking the unconscious demigod awake and forcing his eyes open with the mist, but nothing seemed to work.

'He's under some sort of spell,' Kainda said, 'there is nothing we can do.'

'He's not dead, is he?' Dina whispered, aghast. 'I wouldn't put it past Hades to kill every half-blood here...'

'No.' Kainda responded after a minute. 'He is asleep. There is a heartbeat.'

Thalia gulped, remembering the last time an entire city had been put to sleep.

'But _why?'_ Dina glared. 'Why just put them to sleep when he could kill them? It doesn't make sense!'

'Well _whoever_ did this, I bet this guy isn't their only victim. Judging from the lack of activity around, it's likely someone's done this to every citizen here. What was this guy fighting in here? And why didn't it kill him if it had the chance?'

'Maybe that can give you a clue.' Dina pointed towards the TV, which was flickering in and out of high resolution as she spoke. A picture of Frank and Hazel looking solemn flashed brightly on the screen.

 _'Salve, people of Rome!'_ A squeaky voice came through the speakers _, 'Breaking News! Due to their unwillingness to cooperate with our glorious Emperor, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque have been charged with high treason. You can enjoy watching them die now on our brand-new show: Condemned to the Colosseum! The fight is sponsored by Monster Donut and will be shown live, here on Novus Romanus TV tonight-'_

Kainda gaped.

'They are executing their leaders? Something cannot be not right! They must be possessed...'

'I don't think that's a demigod talking.' The lieutenant chewed on the inside of her cheek. 'But this isn't adding up. Hades wouldn't kill his own daughter.'

'But if not Hades,' Kainda questioned, 'then who is behind the defeat of New Rome?'

'I guess we have a new enemy to meet.' Thalia stood. 'We know the praetors are stuck in the arena place, at least. That's something.'

'Hmm, didn't they also mention Monster Donut?' Dina frowned, 'And doesn't that chain usually sponsor, I don't know, _monsters_? Clearly the Romans have been overrun, so why isn't this place crawling with them yet?'

'We should make hast at once, lieutenant, before any of them appear.' Kainda pressed.

The sprint from the inner city to the colosseum was a short one. At times it was so dark they would crash ungracefully into inanimate objects (although Thalia would never admit it). Even so, they made it without a hitch. Not one monster in sight.

The colosseum was... colossal, to say the least, and looked especially unsettling at night. The sky framing it was a black-purplish bruise colour.

 _Annabeth would love this_ , Thalia thought, taking in the architectural phenomenon.

'In here!' the second-in-command gestured to Thalia and Dina, stepping through the towering stone arch.

It was impossibly big inside, with room for thousands of spectators to sit. Yet not a soul could be seen.

'Where is everyone?' Thalia frowned, dragging her eyes along every row of seats. It was eerily silent, but Thalia's heart pounded at the idea of millions of people screaming at her from the stands.

'Woah,' Dina breathed, 'this place is huge. It makes me dizzy.'

'The praetors are absent from this place. Should we suspect this to be a trap?' Kainda asked.

'Hey, speaking of traps,' Dina yelled, 'I found a trapdoor! You think they'd be stuffed down here somewhere?'

'Perfect!' Thalia jogged towards her, 'Let's check it out.'

The three hunters stood together, attempting to open it to no avail.

'Great! Now what?' the lieutenant scowled. 'I can't just blast it with lightning if anyone's down there!'

Thalia unsheathed the celestial bronze sword that hung from her belt. 'I'm going to try and cut through this damn thing. Then we can grab them and go before we get caught!'

'Go _where_ , may I ask?' a cold voice resounded from high above them, making the three of them jump.

The hunters shielded their eyes to see the silhouette of a man standing on a high balcony. It looked like it had been added onto the interior as an afterthought, perhaps made just specially for him. His form was outlined with a purple glow and a sparkling wreath of golden leaves rested on his head, and next to him, a women with long black hair stood tall. However the darkness was too thick for either of their faces to be seen.

'Who are you?' Thalia shouted up at them. As far as she knew, no monster wore a purple dress and a golden crown.

'Were you sent by Hades to take over this place?' Dina sniffed in an Ares-like manner, aiming an arrow at the couple as she did so.

'Yes!' Kainda jumped in, 'And what exactly has thee done with the praetors of this city?'

The man chuckled nastily. 'Honestly ladies! No Greek Olympian scum could order around the likes of me! And who needs such trivial things as _praetors_ , when the Empire could have an _Emperor_ once more?'

'Doth thou be referring to a twisted, tyrannical dictator by that term?' Kainda challenged him, no doubt recalling her own experience under the control of an Emperor.

Thalia smiled wolfishly, wishing she could see his expression. 'Doth thou need some water for that _burn,_ mister?'

'How funny you all are.' The apparent "emperor" spoke as if he didn't find them funny at all.

'Well let's see if you monkeys can entertain the rest of Rome! I'm sure you want to see your little half-blooded friends, but I'm afraid you'll need something a lot sharper than words to save them now!'

Before any of them could make another snide remark, the floor opened under their feet and the three of them fell fast into the heart of the colosseum.

* * *

 _A/N: Next Chapter: Condemned to the Colosseum- featuring leaders old and new.  
Feel_ _free to follow/favourite or leave a review, and thank you so much to everyone who has so far.  
~cold clouds~_


	19. Condemned to the Colosseum

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan, however I do own the characters of the hunters Dina and Kainda. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor to Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 2: The Dawn of a Dark Age_

 _Chapter 19:_ _Condemned to the Colosseum_

'Oh Gods!' A golden-eyed girl stumbled back from the pile of dishevelled hunters.

'What in the name of Pluto is going on?!'

'Hey,' Thalia moaned, pushing a pissed Dina off of her, 'just dropping in real quick, don't mind us.'

'I'm Hazel Levesque, newly appointed... and I guess the former praetor of the twelfth legion.' the dark-skinned demigod took in their appearances wearily. 'Are you demigods? What are you doing here?'

'So you're Hazel. I guess we found you.' Dina wore a triumphant, if not a little strained, expression.

Hazel quirked an eyebrow. ' _Found_ us or got thrown in here as captives with us?'

'The latter.' Thalia clasped Kainda's shoulder to get back on her feet.

'But what do you mean by "us"? Are there more of you down here? And who are the creeps up there? What _happened_ here?'

The praetor blinked. 'Woah, you have a lot of questions. I'm afraid I don't know the answer to half of them.' she shrugged in apology, 'And by "us" I mean Frank and I.'

'As in Frank Zhang, the other Preator? Where?'

If it was dark _outside_ , it was way worse underground. As far as they could tell, they were locked in a tiny cell with no exit in sight, other than the trapdoor they'd fallen through.

The room was in pretty appalling condition, with dank walls, suspicious puddles on the floor and a swarm of flies buzzing around a straw pile in the corner. It smelt somewhere between a barnyard and a butcher shop.

'Oh, he's not far away.' the girl said, 'But I want to know who _you_ are now, and how'd you find us?' A large fly buzzed around Hazel's curly hair as she stared pointedly at Thalia.

'I'm sorry, do I know you? You look familiar.'

Thalia shrugged. 'We're the Hunters of Artemis, at your service. I'm Thalia, first lieutenant of the Hunt, and this is Kainda, daughter of Aphrodite and second-in-command, and Dina, daughter of Ares. We were sent here to find you. Technically I'm a daughter of Zeus, but I sort of disowned him not so long ago.'

'Wow, you're a Greek half-blood?' Hazel gasped, 'and a child of Zeus? No wonder you looked familiar. You're kind of related to Jason Grace then.'

' _Kind_ of,' Thalia scoffed, 'we had the same mother, too. Yes, I'm Greek and he's Roman, but I don't want to talk about that right now. Family is... _well_ it's complicated.'

'You're telling me,' Hazel smiled a little sadly.

'Right, well now we're here to bust you out so you can help us fight against my dear ol' dad. You in?'

 _'Wow, I guess so?'_ came a gruff voice from… somewhere.

Thalia stared at Hazel, wondering how a fourteen year old kid could have that voice.

'Um, okay then. Unless you actually want to die I suggest you join us. You and that Frank guy, wherever he is.'

 _'I'm right here!'_ came the deep voice again.

Dina whirled around to locate the sound. 'The Hades?-'

Out of nowhere, a big guy materialised next to Hazel, reaching forward to shake Thalia's hand. 'Frank Zhang. The pleasure is all mine.'

'What the actual fuck.' Dina deadpanned.

The guy, who had apparently just been a fly, was built like a frigging tank.

His short, black hair was cropped short in a military cut and his facial features were distinctly Asian. Veins riddled his bulging arms and he could have been at least 6'7. Hazel looked like a mouse in comparison.

Despite his intimidating frame, he wore a friendly smile and gazed softly at the girls in silver.

'Um, I can change into animals from time to time,' Frank rubbed his broad neck sheepishly, 'it's no big deal.'

Dina raised her eyebrows impossibly higher.

 _'No big deal_? You're joking!' she turned to Hazel. 'Is he for real?'

Thalia pursed her lips. She'd seen weirder things, after all.

'What _I_ want to know, is why you'd choose to be a fly when you could be _any animal_. Why don't you go rhino and bust yourself out of here?'

Frank blushed heavily. 'I'm sorry! Something about this cell- it's made out of this weird metal that Hazel can't bend with her underground powers, and won't be damaged by force. No matter what either of us do, it's indestructible. I found out pretty quickly that "busting myself out of here" wasn't really an option.'

Dina flipped her knife out of her belt and hurled it at the opposite wall.

It didn't crack it. Not even a dent.

'What in the world?' the daughter of Ares gaped as her weapon clattered to the floor. 'That knife can cut through anything! _Including_ diamond! I got it from my father.'

Frank nodded grimly. 'I'm afraid whatever this stuff it's made of, it's enchanted so it can't be broken. We can't get out of here unless we fight in the arena.'

'Then we must fight.' Kainda locked eyes with him, determined. 'If thee would like to live another day, then thou must take up arms with us!'

Frank nodded uncertainly. 'Yeah, it doesn't look like we have much choice.'

'In my experience, if there's a way in, there's a way out. Firstly, I suggest we come up with some sort of strategy.' Thalia applauded herself. Annabeth would be proud.

Hazel frowned. 'You mean you came to rescue us without a strategy?'

'We kind of had one before... We would find you and set you free while the Amazons take out whatever evil force took over the city.'

'Evil force...' Hazel frowned. 'I don't really know what you mean by that. We were thrown in here by the legion, after all.'

'What?' Thalia stared. 'Romans did this to you? Why?'

She shrugged again. 'I'm the daughter of Pluto. Of course they don't trust me anymore after what my dad has been accused of. Adding to that, we both defended Percy's innocence when he disappeared, even after we saw what he did to Reyna. They had an uprising...'

'We've been in here for three days,' frank finished for here as she trailed off. 'Yesterday they stopped feeding us scrapes, and last night Hazel had a nightmare about some saviours fighting in the arena.'

'Saviours? Whatever. I mean it hardly seems worth it now. You're the only Romans left in the city, _boy_.' Dina scowled. 'And the Gods killed Percy Jackson two days ago.'

The two Romans didn't seem to understand her at all.

 _'What?_ Rome... Percy... everyone we knew-'

The war God's daughter sighed. 'You aren't wrong about the fight, you know, so keep it together. We don't have long until mister _tyrannical dictator_ has us pummelled to death.'

'Did someone say _death_?' The said dictator's maniacal voice cackled above them.

Dina jumped a foot high from shock. 'Artemis above! Was that _necessary_?!' She glared up at the ceiling. 'And what's the deal, listening in on our conversation?'

'What do _you_ say, people of Rome?' the emperor cried, ignoring the hunter completely, 'Are you ready to witness the first great sacrifice to the Night Goddess?'

Suddenly, an insanely loud cheering came muffled through the floorboards.

'Night Goddess?' Kainda mouthed, puzzled and completely freaked out.

Thalia shook her head, stumped.

'Wait. If we're the only Romans left here, like you said...' Hazel's eyes were wide. 'Who's doing the cheering?'

Before she could utter another word, she felt the ground underneath her quake worryingly.

'Oh shit! _What_ is going on?!' Dina cried as the ground began to rise, pushing them up towards the floor of the colosseum.

Just as Thalia was certain they were about to become demigod pancakes, the trapdoor above them opened up with a bang to reveal an ancient Roman nightmare scenario.

The once-empty stadium was now jam-packed with thousands of roaring, faceless people. Sometimes they looked like zombies, other times they could have been nothing but shadows; remnants of the evening mist.

There was now also a huge, decorative golden pole rising up from the middle of the arena. It was taller than the top of the colosseum itself, rising high up into the devilish black sky. At the very top, Thalia swore she could see a statue of a golden eagle.

Of course the strange man was still seated in the praetor's box. For a moment his features could be seen better in the twilight. She couldn't say she was thrilled about that, though.

He had a thin, hooked nose, his teeth were crooked and blackened and he had watery eyes, glimmering with crazed hatred.

Then she blinked, and suddenly the man was faceless as the spectators in the stands again.

The woman next to him was all too different. She was hopelessly gorgeous, with a bright black gaze and lips like fire. She would have looked as out of place as an angel in Punishment, if not for the evil curve of her smile and the disturbing glower in her stare.

'I don't get it,' Hazel's eyes were a syrupy gold. 'How has this happened?'

'If _that's_ the evil force,' Dina pointed towards the emperor, 'than where are the Amazons? Why haven't they taken the crazy punk out yet?'

'Ah yes,' the emperor stood up straighter, 'your precious comrades. I _wonder_ where they could be.'

The gate at the other end of the colosseum shuddered open as he spoke.

Iron bars rose up with a loud _screech_ before a squad of athletic-looking woman dressed in black cat-suits were thrust by more zombies into the arena.

'I guess there's your answer,' Thalia commented dryly to Dina.

They truly looked worse for wear, with their ripped clothes, tangled hair and bruised faces.

Dina huffed. 'So much for the flawless Amazonian _plan_. We should have stuck to one of our own strategies!'

'It is time!' the lady beside the emperor sent waves of excitement pulsing through the ghoulish crowd.

'It's a good old-fashioned fight to the death! Only the winning team will leave this place alive. If _you_ win,' the beautiful woman looked over at Queen Hylla, who wasn't looking particularly regal.

'You will get to keep praetor Zhang and you will be allowed to live. And if _you_ succeed,' she turned her perfect grin towards Thalia, who shivered despite herself, 'we will spare the life of Hazel Levesque, plus your own.'

Frank and Hazel yelped as shadows wrapped around their torsos, lifting them off the ground and tying them to the top of the giant pole in the centre of the arena. They were bound and gagged in a second flat.

'And now, my strong, fierce Romans! My wolves, my soldiers and my conquerors! Prepare for the most highly anticipated fight of the season…'

'HUNTERS VERSUS WARRIORS!' every member of the crowd screamed along with the woman so loudly, they nearly burst Thalia's eardrums.

'And may the greatest Gladiator win!'

Thalia met the eyes of Hylla, bloodthirsty and furious like a wild animal.

Of course she was pissed. She'd lost her sister, her pride and even her chance for revenge against Percy Jackson.

Thalia wasn't too different, plus she was out of ideas. She was no Annabeth; no genius plans were forming in her mind. But it hardly mattered, because whoever won, either Hazel or Frank had to die. It seemed impossible to get out of this mess without them having to kill each other, especially since Hylla didn't look ready to cooperate any time soon.

Thalia cursed, her blue glare electric.

'Well then. Let the Games begin.'

* * *

 _A/N: Next Chapter: Marking Every Whisper- featuring many choices and one door.  
Feel_ _free to follow/favourite or leave a review.  
~cold clouds~_


	20. A Fire in the Night

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor of Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 2: The Dawn of a Dark Age_

 _Chapter 20: A Fire in the Night_

Percy Jackson wasn't ready to die all over again.

The pit seemed never-ending, and he was starting to wonder if it led anywhere at all.

When he'd first stepped into the shadowy entrance, there had been a slight pathway for him to work his way down. It was much too dark to even see where he was going, so he'd resorted to holding on for dear life and moving with as much hesitancy as possible.

Just minutes in the plan came loose, as the pathway gave in to an arching dip towards the pit.

Unaware of the sudden dead-end, Percy spiralled head-first into Tartarus. He instinctively grasped for something to hold onto, but was met with a cold, dead rush of wind through his fingers.

He remembered the last time he'd fallen. It could have taken seconds or a million years, and he'd held on tightly to Annabeth the whole time. Now he was alone and content to fall forever.

 _'_ _Don't let me hit the ground, don't let me hit the ground…_ ' He prayed uselessly to the space between himself and the bottom of the pit.

' _The walls,'_ something told him, _'get to the walls.'_

Twisting his body towards the sides of the pit, Percy could make out the sharp holds and edges in the cliff. Not safe, but he could probably climb down them.

As he hurtled down it also became noticeable that the pit narrowed, so it was easier for him to propel himself closer to the sides.

Scrambling desperately for a hand-hold, Percy sprawled painfully along the cliff. By the time he had successfully found a ledge to grasp, his hands were scraped raw and bloody and several of his nails had come loose.

As if that wasn't enough, he was still barefoot and the rough stone beneath them hurt like, well, _hell_.

'Idiot… stupid…' he cursed himself. He was dressed in nothing but the same loincloth he'd died in. He had no armour, no protection. Yet strangely enough, his sword Riptide hung from a thin cord of rope tied around his waist.

As the demigod continued to scratch his way down, he tried to ignore how it was black as pitch wherever he turned.

However, once his hands and feet were so badly cut up that he was contemplating letting go and falling again, Percy caught sight of a light at the end. A tiny, red glow, like a dying fire faraway.

At long last Percy let go of the merciless walls and turned to the light. He was surprised to see that it was actually a lantern, hanging above a small doorway.

But the door just stood in the middle of the pit. There was emptiness all around it for miles. Taking a glance at the other side, Percy could quite clearly see that door led to absolutely nowhere.

'So here you are again, you poor, young half-blood. Hell-bent on another suicidal quest? It's just one Greek tragedy after another with you.'

'Oh, come now. It's truly noble of him to put himself at risk for the girl he loves, after all!'

Percy jumped a foot high at the sound of the two voices.

A tall, stocky man materialized right behind him. He took on the appearance of a normal-looking doorman, but from his rather broad neck there sprouted two nearly identical heads: One with a happy glow and a smile turning up the corners of his mouth, the other with a long, dismal expression and purple bruises under his eyes.

Percy blinked, realizing that when he focused on just one head, the other seemed to disappear. It was impossible to see both faces at once, and he couldn't choose which one he'd prefer to look at as neither were particularly pleasing, so he settled on glaring at the space in-between them.

'Janus.' Percy growled, recognising the God from his time in the Labyrinth years ago.

'What do you want?'

'Now, there's no need to be hostile!' the happy face grinned. 'We've just come to help you choose.'

'Even after death, decisions of horror hunt you!' the woeful head mourned. 'Such a savage existence for a lost soul!'

'Well I'm not exactly dead anymore,' Percy countered. 'And why did you come to help me? Last time I saw you, you were just trying to make trouble. I don't need this right now.'

'But you do, very much so!' the happy face pleaded. 'How else will you know which way to turn?

Percy made a face. 'There's literally only one door here,' he said, 'and it doesn't lead anywhere.'

'How can you say that when you haven't even opened it yet?' The happy face laughed out loud. 'Space is different here, young demigod.'

'That doesn't change the fact that there is only one door!' Percy repeated, exasperated. 'There's no other choice I can make. You're irrelevant.'

'Never.' The sad face said. 'A choice must always be made.'

Percy shook his head. 'I don't think so. In this world there are prophecies, fates, Gods, unknown deities. Mortals don't get to make decisions anymore.'

Then both faces stared at him, which was very disorientating, and spoke in unison:

' _Your Fate is fire, son of Poseidon.'_

Sad face nodded. 'For better or for worse _._ Fire is hope-'

'-But fire can be fury.' The happy face rose one delighted eyebrow.

' _My Fate is fire_ … Nyx told me that.' Percy frowned. 'Did she send you here?'

'Changing the subject, sea prince?' The face smiled infuriatingly wider.

The sadder face continued. 'Like you said, it is difficult for mortals to make their own choices in this Age. Why don't you take Fate into your own hands?'

The God gestured to the flickering lantern. It didn't look very promising to Percy. The light was dim and void of heat.

'It calls to you.' The sad face said. 'Despite death itself, the glow of the hearth still burns.'

'The fire will hurt you, boy!' The happy face warned him. 'Pick it up, and it will scorch you, ruin you! The shadows will bring you a timeless rest, a blissful slumber.'

'Son of Poseidon!' the sad face pleaded, 'Pick up the lantern! The light is your safety and your guide! It remains your one protection from the endless Night!'

Percy recalled something from the quest in the Labyrinth. One of Janus' heads told the truth, and the other always lied.

Clearly he was trying to divide his loyalty, somehow. To confuse him, distract him.

'It's hardly even lit,' Percy rolled his eyes, walking over to the lantern.

But once he reached over and picked it up, he felt that the handle was searing hot and the flame grew achingly bright. He refused to give Mr Happy any satisfaction by dropping it, though, so he let it burn into his skin.

'You are Champion of the Hearth, Percy Jackson,' the sad face moaned. 'And also of the Night. It's a recipe for self-destruction!'

'Ah, but he is Perseus: the destroyer!' the happy head sang. 'It is in his blood!'

'Wait, what are you saying?' Percy glared, confused, 'this... the fire in this lantern is my Fate? What happens when it goes out?'

'With hope, it never will. It's from Olympus itself,' the sad face stated, 'one Goddess still tends to the hearth, but she is aware the days of the Gods are numbered.'

Sad face stared meaningfully into Percy's eyes, like he was putting the weight of the world on his shoulders.

'She trusts you to carry it, demigod.'

Percy's gaze widened. 'Hestia sent you to give me this? This is what's left of the hearth?'

'Reckless child. Remember, the Night Goddess has promised you galaxies,' the happy face chuckled. 'The Olympians left you for dead. Remind me, where was Lady Hestia when they took your head?'

The sad face sighed. 'It's a cold world, now, in which we live. But hope can still burn brightly at the Hearth...'

And with that, the God simply vanished.

Percy stared, intrigued by what was now a roaring fire within the small lantern. With one touch, he had sent the light ablaze.

He felt his heart glow. Hestia trusted him with the hearth, just as he had given her Pandora's Box at the end of the Titan War.

But then, the happy face was right. She'd allowed him die, just like all the Gods. Zeus, Chiron, his father, Hestia… they all let it happen, didn't they?

Everything immediately became ten times darker as he put the lantern down.

The remains of Hestia's Heath once again flickered dimly, as if it would go out any second.

Percy shook the invading thoughts from his head before boldly opening the little door. On the other side, however, there was nothing but darkness and fog ahead. Darkness, fog, and probably a world of pain. Percy could also hear the faint trickle of water nearby, and he found himself hoping it wasn't the same river he'd fallen into last time. He'd nearly given everything up, then, and if it hadn't been for Annabeth he'd still be lying at the bottom of it somewhere.

His mind was made up. He hoisted up the lantern a second time, knowing he needed light, hope, warmth, _something to hold onto_ , if he wanted to make it out alive. As he did so, the fire burst back into life and a glowing aura flooded the area around him.

Percy Jackson wasn't sure why he decided to hold his head so high. He felt... safe now. Strong. Hopeful, as he walked through the only door there was.

But for all he knew, it led nowhere at all.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter- Hunters Versus Warriors- featuring a change in loyalties, three mostly immortal girls and a fight to the death.  
_ _Feel_ _free to follow/favourite or leave a review.  
~cold clouds~_


	21. Hunters versus Warriors

||PJatO||The Nightfall||PJatO||

Title: The Nightfall

Fandoms: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights PJO/HOO related reserved for Rick Riordan, however I do own the characters of the hunters Dina and Kainda. No money is made with this, though reviews are very welcome.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Summary: Percy Jackson's gone for good. He's a traitor to Olympus, or at least that's what the world believes. But once you've killed, cheated and run away, can you ever be a hero again? And when a mysterious deity from Tartarus is influencing your innermost thoughts, how can you even trust yourself? A word of warning: the Apocalypse is closing in.

 **The Nightfall**

 _Part 2: The Dawn of a Dark Age_

 _Chapter 21: Hunters versus Warriors_

Suddenly the whole world was the arena for Thalia. It was huge and deadly and inescapable, and every other sound was trampled under the clamorous howl of Romans.

'HYLLA!' The huntress had never before struggled so much to make herself heard, 'Stop this! We can't fight each other here-'

'Oh _can't_ we, huntress?'

Something wasn't right. The whites of Hylla's eyes were black, and her smile was cold and frigid.

In a flurry of sparking blades, the Amazon Queen had Thalia fighting for her life.

'No!' Kainda cried, jumping to her defence, 'thy must meet myself in combat before crossing blades with Thalia!'

Scowling, Hylla charged the other hunter, but Thalia barely had a moment to catch her breath before a voice ushered uncomfortably close to her ear: 'You should watch your back, kid.'

In a heartbeat Thalia was punched in the gut by a second, auburn-haired warrior. It took her by surprise, as she hadn't expected the petite, nymph-like girl to be so physical. She chided herself for judging her so poorly.

Parrying, slicing, deflecting. The fight fell into a natural rhythm. Thalia almost felt relief as she experienced the familiar need to attack and maim her enemies. Just like old times.

Knocking the nymph off her feet with a swift jab, Thalia quickly dodged a slaughter of oncoming arrows from the third warrior who had slipped past Dina.

'Aegis!' she yelled, her shield emblazoned with the head of Medusa springing to life from her bracelet. It ricocheted several arrows back to the Amazonian, who was shocked by both the sudden appearance of a shield and the revolting image carved into it. Sure enough, she was struck in the chest and fell dizzily to the floor.

 _'Young are the demigods, fallen from Grace.'_

Someone in the crowd was calling out the prophecy, and it was strangely distracting.

Just then, a sharp cry of pain pierced the huntresses' thoughts.

The second lieutenant wailed, down on her knees and choking on blood.

'Kainda!' Thalia gripped her sword tighter. 'I'm coming!'

A little way off, Dina had taken up arms with the archer, who had somehow gotten back on her feet and pulled out a dagger. Dina was a natural with close-range combat, so hopefully it wouldn't be much of a battle.

'What are you doing? We're supposed to be on the _same side_.' Thalia lifted her blade in the air.

'Think about what happened to Percy! You see how the Gods treat us like animals. We have to be different from them!'

Hylla's eyes flashed like stars, distrustful of the moon.

'You loved Percy Jackson?'

 _'Young are the demigods, fallen from Grace.'_

She heard it again, louder this time. The words called to her from the crowd, from the sword in her hand, from inside her own head.

But no one else seemed to be hearing it.

Thalia's heavy glare intensified, every hair on her arms standing on edge. 'He was my friend. And he was a hero. He only killed Reyna under the influence of dark magic.'

The Amazon leader visibly flinched at the mention of her sister. While her guard was down, Thalia made her move. Unfortunately, Hylla parried easily and kept the lieutenant on her toes.

'I don't care for your excuses, huntress. There is no justification for the way he murdered my sister in her own court of justice!'

'You're the one who turned him in, aren't you? I bet you knew all along they weren't going to save him. You're a traitor!'

' _I'm_ the traitor?!' Hylla rounded on her in a terrible rage, 'I fight for justice! _He_ fought for darkness. I did what was right, _lieutenant._ '

Thalia spared a moment to look back as she noticed Kainda choke violently behind her, and that was all it took for Hylla to knock her off her feet.

'Stay down, hunting-dog!' The daughter of Bellona scowled mockingly at the girl in silver. 'Didn't your treacherous hero _Perseus_ teach you to never look back at the ones you used to love?'

 _'Young are the demigods, fallen from Grace.'_

It came again and again and it was loud. Too loud. Louder than anything she'd ever heard before.

 _She would not die like this._ She swore by all the Gods and their mothers and the rivers in Hades. Rome would burn again before she'd die like this.

Then suddenly there was nothing.

All she could see was white, and all she could feel was a burning shock. It engulfed her, it consumed her. She could smell the electric singe in the air.

And then much, much later...

After so much silence she could have screamed,

 _She heard the thunder._

* * *

 _A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry about the super long hiatus! I had exams and after that I sort of lost all my motivation to do anything. But I'm back on board with this now and I'm determined to finish it!  
I hope you guys aren't too upset that I ditched you all for so long. I promise that won't happen again :(  
Anyway, if anyone has any ideas for where they want the plotline to be heading, feel free to review! I'd really like some inspiration, and I don't want to write something everyone hates, you know?_ _  
Please go ahead and follow/favourite or leave a review sometime.  
~cold clouds~_


End file.
